Did you say Alaska?
by WTFChocobos
Summary: Riku just moved to Alaska and makes new friends. Except he happens to fall in love with one of them. RikuxSora and more pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts or all that crap, except for the OCs

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts or all that crap, except for the OCs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_I can't believe we're moving here, _Riku thought, staring out the car window as trees passed by. He looked over to see his bother, Sephiroth, doing the same thing. He groaned, catching his mother's attention from the front seat.

"Whatever is the matter, Riku?" She asked, looking back. Sephiroth turned his attention to his little brother, watching him with amusement.

"Why are we moving to Alaska again?"

"You know why. Your father was offered a job at Cronoco Philips." She said in a sweet tone. Riku sighed and looked back out the window, looking at a sign that said Welcome to Kenai.

They turned down a road named Forest road. They passed several Aves and drove into a place called Woodland. All the houses were huge, except for a few. They finally stopped when they reached a two story house on 5th Ave. It looked decent.

Looking at the house across the street from him, Riku saw a three story white house. There was a fence around it and a trampoline in the yard. _Must have kids, great._

There were two cars in the driveway and a motorcycle. One car was a deep blue mustang and the other was a red barracuda. _How many people live here?_

He turned his attention to next door, where the Jackmens were going to live._ Luckily Cloud and Roxas and their parents decided to move with us._

He walked inside and went up stairs. Riku went from room to room, looking for which one was the biggest and which had the best view. He finally decided upon a room that gave a clear view of the house across the street from him.

"Now that I think about. It looks like nobody's home." Riku mused. He was suddenly interrupted from his thoughts as a large van pulled up the driveway of the other house and kids upon kids piled out of the van. There were a few teenagers, but not much.

But what really caught his eye was a teenage boy with chocolate brown hair. His eyes were a deep blue that reminded Riku of the ocean and he had a light tan. When Riku looked down at the boy's clothes, he saw that he was wearing a white T-shirt and tan shorts that stopped at his knees.

When Riku looked lower, he saw that the brunette had one metal leg and a few mechanical fingers. Said brunette laughed as another boy jumped on him from behind.

The boy had short, white hair, gray eyes with a tattoo across them, reminding Riku of a raccoon, and pail whit skin. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and white jeans. And when Riku looked hard enough, he saw that the white haired boy had several earrings, a lip ring and nose ring.

Both were cute, well the brunette was cute and the other was hot. He watched them with fascination as they went into house, followed by the other kids. The door closed only to be reopened by a blond girl.

The girl had short, blond hair that barely reached her shoulders, turquoise eyes, and very light skin. She was wearing a black turtle neck and jean caprees (sp?). Riku watched as she walked up to his parents and started to talk with. His mother nodded and spoke, while his father just listened to their conversation.

They laughed and enjoyed themselves when a fiery red head ran from the building to the girl and brought her back to the house. He sighed, thinking about the brunette, and looked away from the window. But froze when he did.

All his stuff were already in his room without him knowing it. He really must have been day dreaming. Oh well.

"Riku! Time for dinner!" Riku's mother yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming!" He fixed his hair and went down the steps and landed at the bottom with a jump. "So what's for dinner?" His mother place several plates on the table with steaming hot food and looked up.

"Oh, that nice girl over there made us some food. She also made some dessert. She said that the meal we are about to have is some sort of kajen (sp?) with halibut in it." Riku grimaced at the word halibut. "Now Riku, I know you don't like fish but she said you couldn't even taste the fish."

Riku sat down, looking at his food with Sephiroth looking at him in amusement. Riku took a bite of the red stuff on rice and was surprised of the spicy and delicious flavor.

"That's good." Riku's mother sighed in enjoyment of the food.

"I have never tasted anything like this before." His father mused, looking at his plate in surprise.

"It's delicious." Sephiroth said, looking a little surprised. Riku nodded in agreement and continued eating. When dinner was done, they started for dessert. It seemed like the little blonde had made them rhubarb cobbler, and it was good.

"I have to thank her tomorrow for the food. It's so good." Helen, Riku's mother, said, cleaning up the dishes. Riku helped.

"So what's her name?" He asked, drying the dishes and his mother washed them.

"Her name is Katherine. She's seventeen years old and owns that little orphanage over there with her two younger brothers. She's also a teacher for music at the school and a teacher for dance at Vergene's Dance studio." Helen explained. "She teaches a couple of the boys she takes care of and teaches them how to sing and play an instrument."

Riku looked wide at his mom. "So she's a genius?" His mother nodded and Riku whistled. "But that house looks way to clean."

"It's because she says she's a clean freak. And a couple of the teenagers there help keep it clean."

"Doesn't she seem a little young to do that kind of thing? I mean all that stuff you said before."

"She told me that the government approve of how well put she is and that if anything happens she could arrest them. 'Cause she is a cop herself. Well sort of one."

"Wow, she must be tired by the end of the day. So how many teenagers live there?"

"About… six."

"And how many young ones?"

"I think ten."

"So she has to take care of sixteen kids?"

"Yep."

"Wow." Riku whistled, whipping his hands on the dish towel. "Well I'm heading for bed. Wake me up when Roxas and Cloud are here."

Helen kissed Riku's forehead goodnight and went upstairs to take a shower while Riku went to his room to sleep.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Riku was rudely awakened when someone literally kicked him off the bed. He woke with a start and looked at the imposter with a glare.

"Damn it, Roxas! You didn't have to kick me out of bed." Riku said, getting up and fixing his messy hair. Roxas grinned and shrugged.

"Yeah, but kicking you is so much fun." Riku gave another glare before pushing the blonde out of his room, slamming it shut. He got out of his boxers and put on a green tank top that brought out his eyes and black jeans. Stepping out of his room, he saw that Roxas was still waiting for him.

"You ready to help?" The blond asked, pushing off the wall. Riku nodded and head for outside. "Our new next door neighbors are helping us and some of them seem really cute or hot." Riku looked at him, surprised his friend would talk that way.

"What? I can't help it if starting to turn out gay like you."

Riku scoffed and went to help his brother and his friend Cloud lift stuff into the house. But on the way he ran into the brunette he saw yesterday.

"Sorry." The boy said sheepishly, blushing when he looked at Riku. Riku smiled and held out his hand.

"Riku. And it's ok, I wasn't looking either." The boy took it and smiled back.

"Sora. And I'm still sorry." Sora let go of his hand and dug his hands into his pockets. "I'm guessing you've never been to Alaska before, have you?" Riku nodded and placed his hands behind his back.

"What gave it away?" Sora shrugged.

"You have vibes coming off of you." Riku laughed, making Sora pout. "What? You do."

"So you could feel different vibes from other people?" Sora frowned. "What? It was a joke. I didn't mean to embarrass you." Sora still frowned, but it loosened up a bit. "Look, maybe later today you could show me around with your buddies and with mine."

Sora finally gave up the frown and smiled a toothy smile. "Sure. I like that. And just to tell ya, never walk around Woodland by yourself. You'll get lost." Riku raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious! This place is like a maze!"

Riku chuckled and gave Sora's forehead a slight flick. "Don't worry shorty, I'm not going anywhere by myself yet." Sora grinned and went to help the others.

"I think I might actually like it here."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, here's the first chapter. And I came up with the idea of having the events take place in Kenai, Alaska, because that's where I'm from. Yay! And it's not a frozen waste land! 


	2. Chapter 2

"So, is there any place that's worth seeing?" Riku asked Sora, throwing the last cardboard box in the back of his dad's truck. Sora thought for a minute.

"There's the Russian Orthodox Church in Old Kenai. There's the manga store in Soldotna, Kenai Landing in K-Beach, the beach, Crescent Lake, Russian Rivers, Johnson Lake, there's a skiing lodge at… oh what was that mountain's name again? Anyway, there's the Kenai River, the pool in Nikiski, Stormy Lake, Captain Cook state park, and other things." Sora said, naming them off.

"The Russian Orthodox Church?"

"Ya. The Russian Orthodox Church is a Russian Church." Riku rolled his eyes. Sora continued. "There's two of them. There's the first one, which is really small and over a hundred years old, then there's the new one, which is the new one and is a lot bigger."

Riku nodded, interested in what Sora was saying. "The bishop that used to preach in the old one was actually buried under it. Creepy, huh?" Riku nodded and gave a 'WTF' look.

"And where is the beach?" Riku sat down on the porch, Sora sitting down next to him. Riku looked to see where Roxas was and saw him talking to the fiery red head at the house across from them.

"Just go down this street, take a left, and when you get to the stop lights keep going straight. And that will take you to the beach." The brunette said, pointing the directions.

"Can you go surfboarding?" Sora gave him an odd look. "What? All I asked was if you can go surf boarding?" Sora shook his head and started to roll around in laughter.

"Of course not! Unless you want pneumonia!" He said between fits of giggles. "That water is fricking cold!" Sora finally calmed down and sat back up, looking at the silver head with a grin.

"But if you want to go swimming, go to Stormy Lake or Crescent Creek."

"What's Crescent Creek?" Riku asked, getting more interested by the moment.

"Crescent is a six mile hike, through the mountains. The six miles lead you to many campgrounds by the lake or by the creek. There's also a cabin there, but you have to pay to use it." Sora explained.

"I think that might be fun." Riku mused, looking up at the blue sky. He was interrupted by his sky gazing when a guy with long, layered, black hair, olive green eyes, tan skin, and a muscular form came running up to them.

"Hey Sora?" The boy asked.

"Yes Minzuki?" Sora smiled at the boy in front of him.

"Axel and a few others are going to the Kenai Landing for dinner. Want to come?" Sora nodded and stood up. "Your new bud can come with if he wants."

"Sure." Riku stood, brushing off the dust on his pants.

"We're going to take my car." Minzuki said, heading towards the red barracuda. "Cloud, Roxas, Leon are coming with, except they're going with Axel and his Mustang. Reu's riding with us." Right after he said the last part, the white haired boy he saw yesterday, came bounding towards the car.

"Hey guys. Care to introduce me to your new friend Sora?" Reu asked in a playful voice. Sora rolled his eyes and pointed at Riku,

"This is our neighbor, Riku. Riku, meet Minzuki and Reu. They're twins and are Katherine's younger brothers." Riku looked the twins in amazement. They looked nothing like each other. Minzuki was tall and buff, while Reu was semi tall and skinny.

"Really?"

"Better believe it pal. Now let's go, I'm starved." Minzuki said, his stomach emphasizing his point. Every piled the Minzuki's and Axel's car and drove off. They turned to the left and stopped at the stop light. Then they turned left, driving onto the highway.

They drove for awhile until they turned down a road called cranberry Road. Riku looked out the window and saw them passing by huge houses on the right side. He looked towards the left and saw the inlet, surrounded by mountains.

(in the other car)

"Wow." Roxas said in amazement when he saw the ocean and mountain range. Cloud was amazed too, but didn't show it. Axel chuckled, while Leon smirked in the front seat.

"Ya, wow." Axel said. "Take a good look now, because school starts in two weeks." Roxas groaned, making Axel smirk.

When they reached the end of the road, they turned down a dirt road with a sign that said 'Welcome to the Kenai Landing'. They got out of their cars and walked down the path to a wooden like platform. There were two large buildings sitting next to each other.

"The building on your left has gift shops and a coffee shop. The building on your right has a restaurant and bar." Leon explained, pointing them out. The newbies looked at the sign above the door they were about to enter, 'Sockeye's Restaurant'. _Interesting. _

They walked up to the counter and started to order. "I'll have the barbecue ribs with a large glass of Coke." Leon told the person behind the counter.

"Oh, that sounds good. I'll have the same thing." Axel exclaimed, grabbing the cup that was handed to him.

"I'll just have a bowl of clam chowder and bottled water." Sora and Roxas said at the same time, making the people around them chuckle.

"I'll take the basket of shrimp with pasta salad and a coke." Reu smiled at clerk, making the new girl blush. Minzuki rolled his eyes and ordered,

"I'll have the buffalo wings with a basket of fries and Pepsi."

Riku looked over the menu again before deciding. "I'll have the chicken tenders and bottled water." Axel huffed after hearing there orders.

"You guys are getting water? How could you?" He exaggerated. Minzuki frowned.

"I'm paying." He said, annoyed. Axel immediately shut up and took his food and sat down in one of the booths. Roxas laughed and joined him, followed by everyone else.

Riku sat by Sora in another booth, seeing there's no other place to sit. Leon and Cloud also sat in another booth. That meant that Axel, Roxas, Minzuki, and Reu were sitting in another.

Riku looked up to the ceiling to find a lot of machinery like things above him. "What are those for?" Sora looked to where he was looking and shrugged.

"Don't know. But I would like to find out." Riku then looked at the table and saw Chinese writing on it. Next to it was some kind of ingredient to something in English.

"This place is pretty cool." Riku looked around. Sora nodded.

"You want to check out the gift shops?" Sora asked, getting excited. Riku shrugged.

"Sure."

"Come on then." The brunette grabbed Riku's hand and pulled him out of his seat. "We're going to the gift shops guys. Thanks for food Minzuki." Sora said, pulling Riku to the shops.

Minzuki shook his head and chuckled.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"How do you like it so far?" Leon asked Cloud. The blond shrugged and rest his hand on his palm that was rested on the table.

"It's ok so far. Haven't been here long enough to really tell." Leon snorted and crossed his arms on the table.

"Don't worry; you'll begin to like it here if you don't mind the cold in the winter." Leon looked at Cloud intently.

"How cold does it get in the winter?" Leon thought for a minute, looking at the table, scrunching his face in a cute way.

"I think thirty below (that really is true)." Cloud gulped his soda and began to cough, making Leon laugh. Cloud hit his chest a couple of times before regaining his breath.

"Sorry (cough) about that (cough)." Leon only smiled and waved it off. "So how hot has it gotten in the summer?"

"About 90 degrees. But that was only once. It's usually about 75 degrees." Cloud looked at him disbelievingly. "It's true (it really is)."

"That doesn't seem that hot. Well you should be used to it." Cloud laughed nervously. _Why am I suddenly nervous when Leon just suddenly smiled? Is it because he's sexy... Did I just think that? Pull yourself together Cloud, you're not gay? Am I?_

"Hello, is anybody home?" Cloud snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see Leon standing, holding his hand out. Cloud grabbed it and apologized.

"Sorry."

"It's ok; you were just off in lala land." Leon smirked at the face Cloud was giving him. They thanked for their food and walked towards where the river was fenced off. "Can I kiss you, Cloud?"

Cloud's head snapped up and he looked at the brunette in bewilderment. "What?!"

"I said, 'can I kiss you,'?"

"Why?!"

"Because you're handsome," he swiped a piece of hair behind Cloud's ear, "cute," he moved in closer to where their noses almost touched, "and lips seem to beg for it." He moved his lips to Cloud's ear. "May. I. Kiss. You?"

Cloud couldn't help but nod and squeak when he felt a pair of lips on his, but he soon closed his eyes and went with it. It was gentle and slow. _I can't believe I'm doing this. But it doesn't feel so bad, actually it feels right some how._ Cloud jumped when he felt the other's tongue swipe across his lips.

The blond hesitantly opened his mouth and moaned when a tongue entered his wet cavern, licking every crook and cranny. Cloud wrapped his arms around Leon's neck, who wrapped his arms around the blonde's skinny waist.

They pulled out of the kiss only to close the gap between them. Cloud sucked on Leon's tongue and twirled his tongue around it, making the brunette groan. They finally pulled away for breath.

Their little romance was cut short when Axel whistled a cat call. Cloud and Leon jumped away from each like they were the plaque and blushed in embarrassment.

"Damn! That was hot! You've only known each other for a day and you're already going at each other." Axel said excitedly, laughing along with Reu and Riku. The other's just blushed in embarrassment. "Well, we should head home, since we're going to Anchorage tomorrow. And we need to get up bright and early."

"Oh! That's right! Riku, would you like to join us?" Sora looked to Riku and gave a puppy pout. Riku sighed and nodded, Sora whopped for joy.

"Settle down, I was going to join you anyway." Sora hugged Riku and ran towards the car.

"Hey Axel. Do you mind if Reu can replace Roxas for the ride home?" Leon said, winking, hoping that the pyro would take the hint. Axel gave an odd look before mouthing "oh". He smirked and nodded.

"Reu, you're riding with me, Leon, and Cloud, kapesh?" Axel said, grabbing the 'coon by the collar and pushing him in the passenger seat, Leon and Cloud in the back seat.

Roxas looked at Minzuki for answers but only received a shrug.

(in the car)

Leon pulled down the little curtain that separated the front from the back, giving them more privacy. "Aww! I wanted to watch." Axel whined as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Cloud looked at the brunette in front of him with worry. "W-what are you doing?" Leon leaned in and nuzzled the blonde's neck, kissing it.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He kissed up the blonde's neck to his lips and kissed him deeply. Cloud moaned and gave in.

In the front, all they could hear was kissing noises, moans, and mumbles. "Hell." Reu groaned, his pants getting tighter and tighter.

"Tell me about it." Axel winced of his pants being too tight.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ha! That's all I have to say. And all that stuff that Leon and Sora were saying earlier are actually true.


	3. Chapter 3

When they got home, Axel and Reu had problems to take care of and a happy Cloud and a smirking Leon came into the house

When they got home, Axel and Reu had problems to take care of and a happy Cloud and a smirking Leon came into the house. Riku, Sora, and Roxas looked at Minzuki confused. But the wolf did was shrug. Sora said good-bye to Riku and was about to leave, but was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

"Why don't spend the night at my house? Since we have to get up early and I might need some help with that." Riku said, letting go of Sora's wrist and smiling. Sora smiled back and nodded.

"Ok, but I have to ask Ka-san K first." Riku looked at him and lifted his eyebrow. "It's what some of us call Katherine. We also call her Momma K. Ka-san means mother, just to tell you. Hey momma K!" He yelled into the house.

"What?!" Came the reply from the house and out came a small girl, about 5' 3". She smiled at Riku.

"Can I stay the night at Riku's house tonight?"

"You just met him today and you already want to stay at his house for the night?" Sora nodded excitingly. "OK, you tard. But make sure you guys are ready tomorrow at eight, 'cause that's when we're leaving." Katherine kissed Sora's forehead good-bye and went back inside when she heard a baby crying.

Riku laughed when Sora was kissed and tried to hold it in. The brunette glared and followed Riku to his house. Riku led Sora to his room and got changed into another pair of clean boxers, with Sora looking away of course.

But when Sora was changing into his silky blue pajamas, Riku took a peek without Sora knowing and saw smooth tan shoulders and back. He quickly looked ahead again when Sora put on his shirt. _What are doing? He's not gay!_

"You could look now." Riku looked back to see him in his silky pajamas with clouds all over them. Riku snorted and began to quietly behind his hand. "What? I like them." Sora faked pout, but his pout soon turned into a blush when he saw Riku's naked chest.

He quickly looked away and to fix a place on the floor to sleep. "Oh no. You're sleeping up here with me." Riku said, patting the space next to him on the bed.

"But it's your bed!"

"So? I don't want you sleeping on the floor. Now get up here." Sora complied and crawled in next to Riku, who pulled the covers over them. Sora snuggled into the soft blankets, about to go to sleep.

"Question. How did you get that metal leg and fingers? I've been wanting to ask you a while now." Sora opened an eye before closing it again.

"I was in a car crash. It happened a year ago. The crash killed my parents and severed my leg. Luckily Katherine is somewhat of a doctor and helped me with my leg." Sora explained. A couple of tears squeezed out of the corners of his eyes and Riku pulled Sora against his chest, feeling wetness.

The brunette silently cried for a few minutes and calmed down. "That was how I met Katherine. When she heard that my parents died and that I had no one else, she took me in and paid for everything. That was the first time anyone had ever been kind to me." Sora said after a few pregnant moments.

"Did you have any friends?" Riku asked when Sora pulled away.

"No. Everyone thought I was weird and that I was different. And when they found out that I was gay, they started to call me names and use me as a punching bag. Thinking it would 'buffen' me up." Sora suddenly stiffened and looked at Riku with concerned eyes.

"Don't worry shorty. I don't care that you're gay." Riku gave a reassuring smile. Sora sighed in relief. "In fact, my older brother is gay. And I bet he was staring at Minzuki and Reu, and especially Vincent."

Sora giggled and closed his eyes again that he didn't notice when he had opened them. He snuggled up against Riku and sighed. Riku smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Good-night shorty."

"Good-night Riku."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee- _

Riku slammed his fist down on his annoying alarm clock. He looked to see what time it was. 6:00 AM! "Why did I set my alarm for that early?!" Riku fumed.

"You didn't I did." Riku jumped and looked towards his bathroom that was connected to his room and saw Sora. "I set it before we went to bed last night." The brunette had just taken a shower, but was already dressed.

"Why are you up so early and dressed?" Riku groaned and stretched, wincing when his spine cracked.

"I woke up five and couldn't go back to sleep. So, I got ready." Sora put his pajamas in his back pack and took out his tooth brush, heading back to the bathroom. Riku followed, taking off his boxers. Sora looked back to see Riku following him naked.

"Oh my god! What are doing?!" Sora clasped his hands over his innocent eyes. Riku snickered and jumped into the shower, closing the curtain.

"Taking a shower." He peeked his head out of the shower to see Sora brushing his teeth, glaring at him through the mirror. "Oh come on. We're both guys."

"Ya, but it's embarrassing to look at another guy's dick." Sora said with his mouth full of foam. Riku chuckled and stuck his head back in.

He grabbed his strawberry shampoo and washed his hair. He then soaped up his body and rinsed it off. He stuck a hand out and grabbed a towel on the rack. He wrapped it around his waist and stepped out. He walked to his dresser and got out a clean pair of boxers, a black T-shirt that said 'Annoying people: just one service I offer,' and tan cargo pants.

He took off his towel just as Sora was coming out of the bathroom. Instead of crying out and covering his eyes, he stared. Riku didn't know Sora was even in the same room. The brunette gulped when he saw Riku's pail white ass and back.

He finally snapped out of it when the silver put on his boxers and pants. Sora quickly and quietly went back to the bathroom and loudly came back out, pretending that what had just happened didn't really happen.

"So, why do we have to get up early again and leave early?" Riku asked after he finished dressing. He started to brush his hair when Sora answered.

"Because Anchorage is about a three hour drive and we want to get there early enough to do all the things we wanted to do there before going back home." Sora replied, still blushing from the incident earlier.

"Really? Well that sucks, having to drive three hours to go to some place cool. (it really is)" Sora nodded in agreement.

"But the drive there is amazing. And Anchorage is a pretty big and busy city. It's the biggest city in Alaska!" Sora exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. He looked at his watch, "Whoa, it's almost eight already? We better get to my house soon."

They walked out of Riku's house to see the others already loading in the two cars. "You're just in time. I was about to come get you." Minzuki said, kissing his sister's cheek good-bye. He opened his car door and sat inside, closing it behind him.

"You're not coming?" Roxas popped out of nowhere, almost giving Riku a heart attack.

"Na, got to take of the kiddies." Katherine said, holding a three year old baby girl with crumbs on her face. "But bring something back."

"Don't worry momma K, we will." Sora hugged her good-bye and went to Minzuki's car, Riku and Roxas following. Reu, Leon and Cloud went with Axel.

"I hope this ride doesn't take long." Riku sighed before buckling his seatbelt.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Three hours later and one rest stop, they finally made it. Riku looked out the window and stared upon miles and miles of place to go and see. Sora was right, it is a busy city and huge. You could almost get lost in it.

"So where do you want to go first?" Minzuki asked. Sora thought for a minute and was about to say something before Riku cut in.

"Is there any malls?"

"Sure is. We'll go to the Diamond Mall Center first, then we'll go to the Fifth Ave. Mall." Minzuki said, looking at Riku in the passenger seat for a split second. He took many turns before they approached a big building.

When they parked, everyone got out and stretched. Just as they were about to enter the building, Axel and the others drove past them, parking next to them. Then they all headed into the building.

"All the good shops are on this floor and the floor above us. The floor below us is the food court." Sora pointed these out as he said them. Riku, Roxas, and Cloud nodded. "So where do you want to go first?"

"Let's see, does this place have a Hot Topic?" Riku asked, Sora nodded. "Then let's go there then." Sora nodded again.

"Cloud and I are going to go somewhere else we'll see you guys at," Leon looked at his watch, "three?" Everyone answered a yes or nodded and they went on their way.

"I'm going to check out the new sports shop on the upper level." Axel said, about to go up the escalator.

"I'll come with!" Roxas ran up to Axel to join him. That left them with Minzuki, Reu, Riku, and Sora.

"I'm going to go to the book store, anyone like to join me?" Minzuki asked, knowing Reu would. Reu always looked up to Minzuki as his older brother and hero and would always stick beside him.

And sure enough, Reu did, leaving Sora and Riku alone. "Let's go to Hot Topic, shall we?" Sora said, leading the way. They went through many turns and twists until they finally found it.

"This is it. Good old Hot Topic. Hope it fits your liking." Sora led the way in and showed him around. Riku picked up a pair of red pants that had many pockets and zippers.

"What do you think, Sora?" He held up the pants for Sora to see, who was looking at shirts. Sora looked over and inspected the pants.

"Some how… they fit you." He went back to looking at shirts.

"What's that's supposed to mean?"

"What I mean is that it fits your personality."

"Whatever."

"Oh no… not another Leon." Sora slapped a hand over his eyes.

"Huh?" Riku quirked an eyebrow. Sora sighed.

"Leon always goes 'whatever' and now you're saying it too!" He waved his hands into the air. "I don't want another one." Riku chuckled before a question popped into his head.

"Hey Sora?"

"Mmm?"

"Is Leon your brother?" Sora looked up to see Riku standing in front of him.

"Ya, he's my older brother. He was at a friend's house during the crash." Sora said, picking up a shirt he liked. "When Katherine offered him a place to stay, he tried to refuse. But when he heard that no had legal charge over us, he reconsidered."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Riku placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder. Sora smiled before paying for the shirt. Riku did the same for his pants.

"I heard that some of were in dance. Which ones?" Riku asked while following Sora to the food court.

"I do dance. Like hip-hop and jazz with Reu and Minzuki." Riku nodded. "Axel does tap along with Leon." They ordered at Wendy's and picked a spot to sit and eat.

"Who teaches you?"

"Katherine. She also gives singing lessons." Sora took a huge bite out of his burger an fries.

"Do you sing?"

"No, but I do play piano. Katherine taught me. Reu, Minzuki, and Axel sing. But Minzuki plays the drums and violin while Axel plays guitar. Reu plays piano and sings at the same time, sometimes." Sora said through a mouthful of food.

"I play a little guitar, but not much." Riku took a bite out of his burger and swallowed before talking again. "Does Leon play any instruments?"

"He plays guitar too. And he's really good at it."

Riku hummed and continued eating. "Too bad Sephiroth couldn't join us." Sora said, pouting. "I really want to meet him."

"He didn't come because he doesn't like to be around many people and he went job hunting." Riku explained, taking a few fries.

"How old is he? Because he looks around in his twenties to me."

"He's eighteen." Sora grew wide eyed.

"Not uh!"

"Believe what you want. What time is it?" Sora looked at his watch.

"It's ten till three. Should we head back to the entrance?" Riku shrugged.

"Sure." They went up the escalator and found everybody else waiting for them. Everyone had a worry look on their face.

"Hey guys." Sora's smile dropped to a frown. "Did something happen?"

"Katherine was in a car crash. Sephiroth was with her." Minzuki said, eyes starting to tear up.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cut off! Sorry I haven't been typing much. I've been busy this week with baby sitting and spending the night at my friends' house. I soon have to baby sit a 14 month baby from Monday through Friday, 7:45 to 10 in the morning, 50 dollars a week. Good luck to me next week!


	4. Chapter 4

Finally

Finally! I got some time to myself! Now I can go ahead with the next chapter.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What…" Riku and Sora said at the same time.

"Your parents, Riku, wanted to give Katherine the day off from taking care of the children so she could have some time to herself." Minzuki began. "But she wasn't completely convinced, so she called her friend Yuna to help them."

They sat down outside on the benches. "And Sephiroth wanted to check out the neighborhood, so Katherine took him out for a drive. Everything was going well until she tried to swerve away from an uncontrolled drunk driver, causing her to run into a semi. It happened right when we left."

The two young boys' eyes grew wide with fear. "They're in surgery right now in the Anchorage hospital. But that's all I got so far." Sora's eyes started to tear up and started to cry uncontrollably into Riku's chest.

"Shh… it's ok Sora. I know they'll be ok. Know Sephiroth, he won't die easily. And seeing how Katherine is, I can tell she won't leave any of you behind just yet." Riku gave a reassuring smile, making Sora smile a sad smile back.

"Could you (hic) take us to (hic) the hospital (hic)?" Sora asked, receiving a nod from Minzuki.

(thirty minutes later)

The group burst through the hospital doors, demanding where Katherine was.

"She's still in surgery." The lady behind the counter said. "But Sephiroth is out and is doing well at the moment. He's awake if you want to see him."

"May we?" Riku asked worriedly. The lady nodded and showed them to the older man's room.

"Please keep your voices low. He might say things that might confuse you, but that's because he's drugged." She opened the door and let them in, closing the door behind them.

Sephiroth didn't look too bad. He had an oxygen mask, a broken arm, a couple of broken fingers, and stitches on his forehead. Riku immediately sat next to his brother just as Sephiroth was opening his eyes.

"Hey… little brother…" The man said weakly. Riku's eyes started to tear up. He grabbed Sephiroth's hand in his and squeezed gently.

"Hey." Riku said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit…" Everybody else left to give the brothers some privacy.

"So what happened?" Riku asked.

"A drunk bumped us and made us swerve into a semi." The man explained. "But for some reason, Katherine knew we were going to hit a semi and she jumped in front of me to protect me." He took a deep breath.

"The last thing I remember was seeing Katherine in front of me, bleeding all over and it looked like her arm was cut off. Then I fell unconscious (didn't want to tell that he really passed out). How is she by the way?"

"She's still in surgery." Sephiroth gave a bitter chuckle

"We've only been here for three days and look what happens." Riku sighed and sat on the bed next to him.

"Do you blame our parents?" Sephiroth looked up to Riku and sighed.

"No I don't blame our parents, or Katherine. Our parents were trying to help her out." Riku lie down and put his head on Sephiroth's shoulder. "I wonder what they're doing now."

"Who?"

"Our parents."

"They're probably coming to see you." Sephiroth yawned and fell asleep. Riku did also a few minutes later.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sora sighed a pitiful sigh and leaned against Reu. Reu wrapped an arm around him and rest his chin on top of the boy's head.

"She'll be alright." Reu reassured Sora. Probably the people closest to Katherine were Sora and Reu, for she showed them so much love and kindness and helped them in times of need.

Just as the 'coon said that, a doctor, Riku's parents, Yuna, and the rest of the kids from the orphanage came running down the hallway (except for the doctor and the parents of course).

The parents came to Sora's side and asked question upon question, demanding answers.

"Is he alright?"

"Is he in a coma?"

"Did Katherine do it on purpose?"

"Who was the drunk driver who hit them?"

"How is she?"

"Is-"

"Alright already! Enough of the questions!" Minzuki finally snapped. "Sephiroth is fine. Riku's visiting him. And as for Katherine, she's out of surgery and is doing well. But is still out like a light."

Everyone immediately shut up and you could practically see the happiness radiating off of Sora. The brunette ran over to Minzuki and jumped on him, making them fall to the floor.

Minzuki pushed Sora off of him just as he saw someone that disliked come running down the hallway at top speed. The blond haired, beanie head, green eyed boy stopped in front of Minzuki and put his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"Seifer…" Minzuki growled. "What are you doing here?"

Seifer looked up and scowled. "I didn't come to pick a fight with you losers; I only came to see how Katherine was." He glared at them. Seifer was the bully at school and was feared by everyone except Katherine.

"Who are to call us losers and come uninvited?" Minzuki glared back, growling. Seifer smirked, getting the reaction he wanted. Reu in the back round was blushing at seeing Seifer here.

"The great almighty Seifer Alamansy, that's who."

"You're a little cocky when-"

"Ok, lots of hate; that's enough." Reu cut in, his voice shaky.

"Humph… I'm going to go get something to drink." Seifer ground out through gritted teeth, turning around and headed for the cafeteria. Reu right behind him.

"Hn. Jerk." Minzuki turned his attention back to the little girl beside him.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You don't have to follow me, you know?" Seifer glared at the 'coon before him, but was melting on the inside at the face Reu was giving him.

"And you don't have to be such a jerk." Reu replied, narrowing his eyes, making Seifer mentally swoon. Seifer hned and went back to eating his small cheeseburger.

Reu sighed and took a sip of his coke. "I'm glad you came to see if onii-san was ok." He blushed a light pink, not looking in Seifer's direction.

"I didn't just come to see Katherine." Reu snapped his head back to Seifer. "I came to see if you were alright." The blond got up and threw his garbage away, walking back to where everybody else was. Reu did the same thing and caught up with Seifer.

"What do you mean by that?" Reu asked curiously.

"It means exactly what I said."

"Which is?"

"Because I like you."

Reu stopped and looked at Seifer with an unreadable look. "What…" Seifer rolled his eyes and checked to see if anybody was near. Finding none, he pulled Reu in for a gentle kiss. Reu gave a startled squeak and pushed Seifer away.

"What are you doing?" Rue hissed quietly, struggling to get out of the blonde's hold.

"Kissing you, because I like you." He pulled Reu in for another kiss. Reu squeezed his eyes closed and opened them again to see if this was a dream. Seifer broke the kiss and pulled Reu into loving embrace.

The 'coon sighed and closed his eyes, giving a gentle smile. He breathed in the older man's scent, smelling deodorant and axe. The blond pulled away and grabbed Reu's hand in his, dragging him back to the others. They finally slowed down and sat next to each other, hand in hand.

Minzuki saw this and glared at Seifer, who glared back. But they're glaring contest came to a stop when they heard gentle singing coming from Katherine's room.

_Are we weak and heavy laden,_

_Cumbered with a load of care?_

_Precious Savior, still our refuge;_

_Take it to the Lord in prayer;_

_Do thy friends despise, forsake thee?_

_Take it to the Lord in prayer;_

_In His arms He'll take and shield thee;_

_Thou wilt find a solace there._

A couple of nurses stopped to hear the singing and started to tear up at the beautiful voice. Sora was up on his feet in flash and quickly opened the door to see Katherine sitting up with a load of pillows, looking out the window.

"Momma K!" Sora practically flew to Katherine's side and hugged her, making her wince in pain. "Sorry."

"'tis alright." She gave a weak smile and kissed his forehead. Sora took a look at her and gasped when he saw that her right arm was no longer flesh. But was now mechanical. Her left leg was broken and had gauze almost covering her whole head.

"Kathy-sempai…" Sora started to tear up but quickly wiped them away and gave a sad smile at what Katherine said next.

"Now we're twins! We both have something mechanical and now I can kick people's butts easier now!" Everyone chuckled and gave the cat many gifts like flowers and chocolate. Hand it to Katherine to make a joke out of everything and make everything lively again.

"When will you be able to come home?" Leon popped in, handing her a bouquet of forget-me-nots, Katherine's favorite flower.

"In about a week. The doctor said I've been healing a lot faster than anyone else he'd ever seen. He said that I should have been staying here for about two months, but at the healing rate I'm going, I'll be out a lot sooner than he thought." Katherine replied, popping a chocolate into her mouth.

The blond turned towards Seifer and Reu and smiled warmly at them. "Hello Seifer."

"Hello Mrs. Cossopolis." Seifer greeted politely. "You sing beautifully."

"Thanks, my mother used to sing it when I was scared. There's more verses to it, but I only remember that one. And please call me Kathy or whatever you prefer." Seifer nodded, and a grin made its way onto his face.

"Now you two, play nice and don't forget to use protection." She eyes made upside down U's, a grin plastered onto her face. Reu and Seifer blushed in embarrassment. Everyone chuckled, except for Helen and her husband, Philip. Instead they had disgust written all over their faces.

"What a horrible thing to say. That was an uncalled for joke." Helen said a frown on her face.

"It wasn't a joke, Mrs. Shiitakes. Seifer and I are really going out." Reu said, not liking the way they looked at him and his boyfriend.

"That's disgusting!" Philip replied.

"You're wrong." Came a quiet voice behind them. They all looked towards Katherine to see here head down, bangs covering her eyes and frown on her face.

"Uh oh." Minzuki said quietly, backing out the door, followed by everyone else, except for the parents. At that moment it started to rain, making the room gray and dark, which made Katherine look even scarier.

"That's not a polite thing to say about your sons or mine." The parents looked at her oddly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your sons are gay and the teenagers that live with me happen to be gay too. So don't you go disowning them just because they're gay." She said darkly. She looked at them, her eyes glowing with anger.

"Our sons aren't gay." Helen protested.

"Sorry to tell you Mrs. Fancy pants, but they are. Sephiroth told me."

"Why didn't they tell us?" Philip questioned her angrily.

"Because they knew you were going to act like this." The parents closed their mouths and stared angrily at her. "I have a question for you. Do you love your sons?" They opened their mouths again before she interrupted them again. "And don't answer what's on the outside, answer what really is on the inside."

The parents thought for a minute, their faces becoming more gentle by the moment. "That's what I thought."

"What do we do?" Helen finally asked.

"Nothing." Kathy replied back.

"Nothing?" Katherine nodded her head at Philip's question.

"Don't worry. I was the same way when I found out that my little brothers were gay. But I thought it through and told them how much I love them and that their happiness is much more important." Katherine smiled warmly at them.

"Go tell you sons how you feel and tell them how much you love them. It will get some getting used to, but it'll be the right choice."

The parents nodded and smiled back, heading out the door and towards Sephiroth's room. About twenty minutes later, Riku sprinting out of Sephiroth's room and ran into Katherine's room. The other's watched the scene amused.

Several seconds later they could here, 'Thankyouthankyouthankyou!' coming from the room. Then Riku ran out of the room and sprinted towards Sora, giving him a kiss before running back to his brother's room. Sora watched Riku with a dazed look, touching his lips.

"Looks like Sora got himself a crush." Axel said amusedly. Sora turned to glare at him.

"I do not have a crush on him. And the kiss he gave me was probably just a thank you for having a guardian like Katherine-sama." Sora is usually ditsy and gullible, but sometimes he can hit home run. "It didn't mean anything."

"But you wish it did, don't you?" Roxas replied next to him. He may not have known Sora, but he knew enough that he liked Riku. Sora nodded and gave a sad smile.

"Don't worry, before the school year is over, you'll both be a couple!" Axel said excitedly. Sora smiled and thanked him.

_I hope so, _Leon thought, going back to see Katherine.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Finally typed. (pant pant) Me hopes you enjoyz it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Just came back from baby sitting Benjamin

Just came back from baby sitting Benjamin. He's so cute and only 14 months old. He was asleep most of the time, better for me. Any way back to the story!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was the first day of school and Katherine was back on her feet and ready to do anything. Her metal arm took some getting used to, but each day she started to like it more and more. Just like Sora started to like his mechanical leg. It looked good when he was dancing and held better balance.

Anyway, here was Riku, looking at his schedule for which classes he has to take. Of course he has music with Katherine (she practically beat him into it) and math with her. Weird.

_I hope she teaches math better than that one guy did back in Oregon. _Riku shivered at the thought of that guy. "Now let's see. I have math first with Katherine, Literature with Xemnas, history with Xaldin, music with Katherine, lunch, gym, then…….. home economics? What the hell? Must have been mother."

"Hey Riku!" Riku looked behind him to see Sora running to him. When the brunette was in front of him, Sora took his schedule and compared it to his. Sora grinned. "We have the same classes together!"

The first bell rang, warning them they only have five minutes left till class. "I'll show you where all the classes are, follow me!" Sora grabbed Riku's hand and dragged him to their first class together.

They picked a seat in the back, next to the window. When Katherine came in, everyone shut up and sat in their seats. Unlike most teachers, she wore casual clothes instead of suits or something like that. Today she wore a lime green shirt that hugged her figure, white cargo pants with convers, and her hair was cut shorter than last time he saw it.

She wore make up, but it didn't look like she had put any on. But she still had that natural beauty. She took off her leather coat and draped over the back of her wheelie chair, behind her desk.

"Well it looks like everyone's seated, let's get started." She said, smiling at them. She wrote down a problem on the board that made Riku groan silently to. It was solving the unknown kind of problems. Riku sucked at them.

But when Katherine started to explain how to solve it, it seemed easier and didn't look that difficult. She put another problem on the board and asked them to solve it. And they did in less than five minutes. How could she make things so hard, turn out easier.

She started to hand out problems for them to solve and went back to her desk. That's weird; she actually gives them something to do instead of just giving us homework.

When the bell rang for the next class she handed out our homework assignments. Maybe he was wrong. Sora grabbed Riku's hand again and dragged him to literature. It was an ok class. The teacher, Xemnas, scared the shit out of him though.

History wasn't that bad either and teacher there scared him also. It looked like the man had stick up his ass and wanted to kill something. And now here he was in music with Katherine.

"Good day class." She greeted them, receiving mumbles and groans. "Oh. Hush now. Instead of doing class today, let's start off with getting to know the new students. Starting from the front, each of you will say your name, and whatever you want to say. Let's start with you." She pointed to a blond girl with blue eyes and a white dress.

The girl blushed and stammered, "My name is Namina. I'm 15 and dating Marluxia." She sat back down and the kid next to her stood up. And it went that until it was Riku's turn.

"The name's Riku. I'm 17, gay, and would like to keep all the yaoi fan girls away from me." The girls groaned when they heard that he was gay and Sora looked at Riku surprised. It was now Sora's turn.

"My name is Sora. I'm 16 and gay. And I have a certain crush at the moment." The brunette blushed and sat back down. The introductions went on.

Riku leaned over and whispered, "Who's this secret crush of yours, hmmm?" He smirked when Sora's blush deepened.

"It's no one important."

"Boys, do you have something you would like to share with us?" Katherine interrupted them. Sora looked back to the front and shook his head. Riku the same.

"Of course not Mrs. Cossopolis." Everyone gasped when Riku said this, including Sora. No one ever called her Mrs. or called her by her last name, unless they want their ass whooped. "What?"

Katherine was suddenly at his desk, leaning over him with evil eyes and an evil smirk, scaring the crap out of him. "What did you call me?"

"I said-"

"He said Kathy-sama, Momma K." Sora said after slapping his hand over Riku's mouth. Her scowl relaxed and disappeared.

"Good, 'cause I thought he said something that made me feel older." She sighed and went back to her desk just as the bell rang. Riku packed his stuff and went straight towards the door, Sora following.

"What was all that about?" Riku asked, heading to the cafeteria.

"She hates being called Mrs. or whatever like that." Sora replied, keeping his shiver unseen. "It makes her feel old." Riku chuckled and paid for his lunch that did not look healthy at all.

"These people need to know how to cook." Riku poked what looked like lasagna with his fork. Sora gave a triumphant smirk and held up a paper bag.

"Katherine makes us lunch and luckily she made extra for you." Sora held up a tuna fish sandwich in front of Riku's nose. He wrinkled it in disgust.

"I don't like fish."

"Neither do I. But Ka-san K's sandwiches are the best! Try it!" Sora dug into his and smiled in enjoyment. Riku looked at his sandwich as if waiting for something to jump out of it. He took a bite out of it and looked at in surprise.

"It's good."

"She also made some dessert to go with it and drinks. Here's a bag of chips." The brunette held out a caned Izze and bag of Doritos (I love izzes and Doritos).

"What's this?" Riku held up the can.

"It's sparkling juice, but it tastes really good and it's good for you. You have blackberry." Sora explained. Riku ahed and went back to eating.

The rest of the day went well and Riku met new friends, like Zexion, Marluxia, Namina, Kire, Wakka, Tidus, and some punk named Seifer, who is currently dating Reu. He actually got to watch them make out in the boys' shower room.

He was the last one and made sure no one was there. But when he looked near the showers, there was Seifer and Reu making out and looked ready to fuck each other. And that's what happened. He watched the couple have sex in the middle of the shower room.

He couldn't bring himself to look away. It was erotic. He watched as Seifer pushed into Reu in one hard thrust, only waiting for a moment for Reu to adjust. Reu screamed and moaned in pleasure when his prostate was hit. It was fast and hard.

They came after several more thrusts and turned their head to see Riku passed out on the floor with a bloody nose. Seifer smirked and Reu blushed in embarrassment. It looked like someone needed to go to the nurse.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"How was your first day of school?" Helen asked Riku when he walked through the door. He dropped himself on the couch and sighed.

"Very energetic." He closed his eyes to fall in to a light sleep, but never got the chance. Something heavy fell on him, making him jerk and fall off the couch, the thing following,

"Owie." A voice whined. Riku immediately knew who it was and his heart sped up. He looked at Sora and chuckled at him.

"Serves you right for sneaking up on me." He sat back down on the couch, Sora sitting next to him. "So what are you here for?" Sora wiggled in his seat.

"Your mom and Kathy-chan said I should come over since you'll be alone tonight."

"Huh?" Riku was really confused at what Sora was talking about.

"Your mother is staying at work late tonight, your father is going to be stuck at the platform for a week, and Sephiroth is on a date with Vincent." Riku jerked his head up when he heard about his brother.

"Seph is going on a date with Vincent?" Sora nodded. "I bet they're gonna get frisky later tonight." Riku smirked at the face Sora was making. "Oh, that reminds me. I saw Seifer and Reu have sex today in the shower room."

Sora blushed and coughed in embarrassment as he started to get an erection. "It was really hot. I never knew Seifer was that big!" He chuckled as he saw Sora's growing erection. "And it looks like you need some help with that."

The older lean over Sora and pushed him against the couch. "W-what are you d-doing?" Sora's heart sped up.

"I'm gonna help you." Was the last thing he said before he had Sora's pants off and his mouth sucking on the brunette's semi hard cock. Sora slammed his head against the couch and screamed in pleasure.

"Ah!" He weaved his hands into Riku's hair and pulled. Riku continued to suck and started to go faster and suck harder. "Riku…"

Riku sucked on the tip and swirled his tongue the head, moving his tongue against the slit. Sora came with a muffled cry and Riku swallowed most of it, some of it dripping from his chin. "Sorry…"

"'tis alright. You taste good any way." Riku got up and went to the bathroom to clean himself off. He brought out a towel and clean Sora up too. "Hey Sora…?" He received a snore and saw that he was asleep. He smiled and carried Sora up to the boy's room and cuddled with him on the bed.

"Night… Sora." He gave the brunette a small kiss and fell asleep. Sora opened his eyes and smiled, touching his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Cris is back! He's my sister, Nikki's, boyfriend. He's so cool! He takes us out for dinner or lunch sometimes and likes to hang out with us. But he's leaving tomorrow for Florida, for two weeks as a vacation. (. But he'll back and he's going to take us to Anchorage when Nikki get's back from collage. XD

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been a week since that incident with Sora and Riku, and they've been going out for a while now. And whenever Sora went to practice at Virgin's Dance studio, Riku went with him and watched. He must say, the brunette dances gracefully and he does look better with the mechanical leg.

He was surprised though to see Reu and Minzuki with him, even Leon. Sora, Reu, Minzuki does hip-hop and jazz, while Leon and Axel do tap. They were the only boys in their age group. And Riku, Cloud, and Seifer loved to see their lovers coming out sweaty and exhausted.

Leon and Cloud had done it and Sora was the one to prove it. Sora bought a new camera and was trying it out when Leon and Cloud came stumbling in their room (Sora, Leon, Axel, and Reu share a room) and fell on Leon's bed, kissing.

They didn't notice Sora was there, since everybody was supposed to be gone at the park, and continued to take each other's clothes off. Sora was in a shadowed corner, making it impossible to see him, and decided to record them.

Leon had flipped Cloud onto his stomach and started to prepare him. Shorty made sure he got all the details and zoomed in on them. When Cloud was fully prepared, Leon entered him in one full thrust. Cloud groaned in pain and panted.

The older of them stayed still until the man under adjusted. When Cloud gave the ok, Leon slowly pushed about an inch and pushed back in. This continued until Cloud demanded the brunette to go faster and harder. "Ah… Leon."

"Cloud…"

Sora was blushing like crazy and had a raging hard-on. He silently unzipped his pants and started to stroke himself. He bit his lip to keep himself from moaning out loud. He decided to change spots and silently crawled into another shadowed corner, closer to the bed.

This was better. He could see Leon going in and out perfectly from where he sat and made sure to video tape it. He focused the image closer to where Leon was thrusting in to him.

"Ah! Leon!"

"Cloud!"

The two older men came together and collapsed in a heap of sweat and cum, Sora had cumed before them. Sora silently crawled out of the room when the older men fell asleep. He giggled to himself and went to show Katherine when she came in, along with everybody else.

"Kathy-chan! You should see what just tapped!" Everyone turned their attention to the brunette, giving him questioning looks. "But only Katherine." He bounded off to Katherine's room, Kathy right behind him.

About an hour later, she came back out with a bloody nose and her face flushed. "I'm a little worried about you having a camera. But I must say, you did awesome job of recording." She went into the kitchen to make dinner, Minzuki following behind her.

"What did you tape?" Riku asked from behind, making the brunette jump.

"Oh… uh, nothing." He stammered, turning towards his boyfriend. Axel popped out of no where and took the camera out of his hand. "Hey!" Sora tried grabbing it, but Axel held it over his head.

"Not unless you show us what you recorded. And if you don't, let's just say this camera isn't going to look this nice anymore." Axel smirked. Sora pouted and crossed his arms. They went to Minzuki's room, making sure the little kids stay out (Minzuki shares a room with little ones because they think of him as the father. And there was no where else to sleep).

Axel handed Sora back his camera and sat on the wolf's bed, leaning over Sora's shoulder. The brunette turned it on and clicked on the video on the screen. The guys watched it and looked at Sora with wide eyes.

"How were you able to record all this without getting caught?" Reu asked from Sora's left.

"Easy. My stealthyness." Sora said huskily, looking at Riku, who blushed.

"Damn. You got some good footage. And didn't know Cloud had perfect skin." Seifer said from the right, next to Riku.

"Man, Leon's huge!" Roxas finally piped up. The other's nodded in agreement. The look on Cloud's face told that he was defiantly enjoying himself.

"Minzuki's bigger." Reu said, still staring at the screen. All heads turned towards him and he just smirked. "Walked in on him when was just getting out of the shower." He snickered, remembering his brother's face.

But his snickers soon came to groan and he quickly got up, hand over his mouth and stomach, and ran straight towards the bathroom. They heard him wretch up his lunch into the toilet. And of course, Katherine came running up the stairs when she heard Reu.

Sora turned off his camera, earning groans from Seifer and Axel, and went to the bathroom. He saw Reu leaning against the toilet with Katherine's hand on his forehead.

"You don't feel warm." She mused and took off her hand. "How many times did you and Seifer have sex?" Reu blushed a beet red and gave a quiet 'five'. "Did you use protection?" Reu nodded, not understanding what his sister was implying.

"We did, except for that one time in the shower." Seifer said from the bathroom door. Katherine shook her head and groaned. She carefully picked up Reu and took him to the little lab room in the basement. Everyone followed.

The blond took a few tests and sighed, looking at the chart. "Hate to break it to ya, but you're pregnant with Seifer's child." Reu stared at her wide eyed. Everyone else couldn't hear what she was saying, since they were outside, watching through the glass window.

Reu finally snapped, "What do you mean I'm pregnant?! I'm a guy!" Katherine sighed and sat down next to him, the others gasped when Reu yelled.

"Well, way back then, there was this family who had a certain gene inside them that allowed men to have children. But was always a certain person." Katherine started.

"And I'm that certain person." Reu stated, grumbling.

"Yes. Even our parents were both men. But they died when I was just two years old in a boat accident, a couple of days after you two were born. They wanted to have some time to themselves and let Yuna's mother take care of us while they were away." Reu leaned against his older sister. "And that's why we've lived with Yuna for a while."

"Does Minzuki know?" Katherine nodded.

"What are going to do?"

"I'm gonna keep the kid. As long as it's Seifer's too, everything should be fine." He hugged her and smiled warmly at her. He jumped off the metal table he was sitting on and skipped towards Seifer. Seifer grabbed Reu's arm and pulled him against his chest.

"Is it true that you're pregnant?" He looked straight into Reu's eyes.

"Yep. And I'm gonna keep it. And there's nothing you can say about it." Seifer pulled Reu against him again before kissing him long and deep. Axel, Riku, and Katherine whistled and clapped while Roxas, Sora and Minzuki clapped. The little ones just giggled or ewed.

Seifer broke the kiss just as Leon and Cloud came down. "What's going on?" Cloud asked, wondering what was up with the smiling and smirking faces.

"Reu's gonna be a momma." A little girl said with black hair and red eyes. Cloud quirked an eyebrow and laughed.

"Is that so, little Lulu?" Cloud asked, not believing a word she said.

"Believe it pal." Reu said seriously. Cloud's grin faded into a frown.

"Really? How's that even possible?" Cloud looked from Katherine to Reu and Seifer and back again.

"I'll tell you later tonight." Leon stated. "But right now, let's eat." Everyone went back upstairs and ate the old glorious food made by Katherine and Minzuki. Reu was feeding baby Shiro and feeding himself at the same time.

"At least he already knows how to take care of a baby." Riku whispered to Sora. Sora giggled and went back to eating.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Riku spent the night at Sora's house and couldn't go to sleep since Leon and Cloud were going at it again. Riku, Axel, Roxas, and Sora decided to sleep in Minzuki's room while the babies slept in Katherine's room. A good thing too because Katherine's room is down stairs and their rooms are upstairs right next to each other. Reu had decided to stay over Seifer's.

"Are they ever going to stop?" Roxas groaned, receiving a mock sympathy pat from Axel.

"There, there Roxy. Axel is here for ya." He grinned that sexy grin at him, making Roxas blush. Minzuki rolled his eyes and said,

"Why don't you tell each other how you feel and kiss already." Minzuki grumbled. Axel looked over at Roxas and smirked.

"With pleasure." He grabbed the blonde's head and pulled him into a kiss. Roxas gave a startled squeak before kissing him back. He wrapped his arms around Axel and opened his mouth when the red head licked his lips.

"I didn't actually think they had feelings for each other." Minzuki stared at the two, along with the others.

"At least they don't have to mock flirt anymore." Sora stated, falling asleep.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hurray for the LeonxCloud yummyness XD!


	7. Chapter 7

Benjamin finally spoke to me today

Benjamin finally spoke to me today. Well baby talked. But he is sooooooooo cute! I have to wake up at seven and be at his house by 7:45 AM. Then I baby sit for two hours and Benji's grandma comes and picks him up at ten. It's a good thing I'm a morning person.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sora groaned as he tried to figure out the problem in front of him. "Dang it. I wish I paid better attention in class today. And I can't go asking Katherine for help, 'cause then she'll give me a lecture." Riku looked at Sora and opened his notes.

"I could help. At least some people pay attention." Sora narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. The older boy gave a quick peck on his lips, leaving Sora smiling.

"How could I stay mad at you? You're so sweet and sexy." The brunette went close to Riku's face and whispered in his ear, "I think I'm ready."

Riku looked at Sora worriedly, "Are you sure?" Sora nodded and started to unbutton Riku's shirt.

"But take it slow." Riku kissed Sora deeply.

"Of course."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sora groaned in pain as Riku entered him, his legs around Riku's waist. It stung and it felt like it was ripping him in two. "It hurts. Does it always hurt?" Sora asked, teary eyed.

"My brother said it will only for a little bit, but it gets a whole lot better soon afterwards." The old boy slowly pushed in some more. "You're so tight, Sora…" He breathed in the brunette's ear. He paused every time Sora would tense up and stoked his member to take the brunette's mind off the pain.

Riku stopped when he was fully sheathed and waited for an ok. When Sora nodded, he slowly pulled out and slammed back in, Sora crying out in pain. "Shh, it's ok Sora. It'll get better soon." He kissed the boy under him long and deep as he continued to thrust into him.

"Ah! Riku…" Sora moaned when Riku brushed against his prostrate. The older boy smirked and changed positions to hit against Sora's g-spot with each thrust. "Riku… oh… ha… ha… Riku!"

"Sora…" Riku breathed and winced when Sora clawed at his back. "I love you, Sora. My Sora. My ocean." Riku leaned his head against Sora's shoulder as he continued to thrust into him.

"I love you too, Riku." Sora moaned out, smiling at what Riku called him. "And I will always be yours. As you will always be mine." Riku grinned into Sora's neck and started to kiss and suck on it. "Riku…"

"Of course I'm yours. I wouldn't have it any other way." The older teenager kissed his ocean, showing how much he loved him. "And I'm about to cum." He gritted out, thrusting more franticly.

"M-me too." Sora moved his hips against Riku's and arched against him. "Riku!"

"Sora!"

They came, not exactly sure who came first but no cared. Riku plopped onto Sora, head in the crook of his neck. Their bodies were sticky with sweat and cum and panting slightly. The brunette grinned at the boy on top of him.

"Thank you." He whispered to the already sleeping Riku. _Great, he drops onto me then falls asleep, _Sora grumbled but soon feel asleep.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What?!" Sora yelled, not liking what Reu just said to him. "You're moving out to Seifer's place?" Reu sighed and sat next to shorty on the couch.

"Ya. I mean, he lives alone, I'm pregnant, and he's almost done with school and has a great job." Sora sighed a heavy sigh and leaned against him. "And when this baby is born, I won't have time to back to school anymore. But Seifer is going to take his father's place in the bank and become a very rich man. He'll take good care of me and the babies."

Sora sat up straight when he heard this. "Babies?" Reu gave a nervous laugh.

"Whoops. I guess I can't hide it forever." He placed a hand on the small mound on his stomach.

"When will they be born?" Sora placed his hand next Reu's.

"Let's see, I became pregnant in September and its December right now, so only five months to go." Sora squealed in excitement, not noticing Riku's presence, who swooped down and gave Sora a small kiss.

"Hey gorgeous." Sora blushed at his nickname and turned his head back to Reu. "He 'coon."

"Hey silver guy." Reu greeted back. "How fun was it last night?" He smirked at their blushing faces. He heard them when they had sex last night and couldn't help but tease them about it. "I mean, it seems like you guys had a blast."

"For your information, it went really well last night and it was very pleasing." Sora snapped, surprising them. "Luckily it was on the weekend." He mumbled the last part.

"You don't know how true that is." Reu stood up to finish packing his stuff. "By the way, where's Sephiroth, I haven't seen him in forever." Riku shrugged, standing up to help along with Sora.

"He's been with Vincent most of the time." He picked up several boxes and put in the back of Minzuki's car. "Where's Seifer?"

"He's cleaning up his place to make it presentable for me." Reu picked up another box and handed it to Riku to place in the back of the car. "Then he's going to take me baby shopping. I can't wait to see the look on people's faces."

"He must really love you to take time to do all this for you." Sora stated, grinning. Reu grinned back.

"He does. And I love him, more than anything." The 'coon picked up another box and handed it to Riku. Just then Cloud came out from his house and went over to them.

"What's going on?" He looked at all the boxes that said Reu's stuff on the side. "Is some one moving?"

"I am, but I'll visit as often as I can." Reu answered Cloud's question. "I'm moving in with Seifer, just to let you know." Cloud nodded and started to help out.

"Where's everybody else?"

"They went to Axel's and Minzuki's football game and won't be back until somewhere in the afternoon." Sora replied, plopping down onto the snow when they finished packing, Riku did the same. Reu picked up his phone when it rang.

"Hello? Hey... don't worry, I already finished packing… right now?... ok, love you. Bye." He flipped his phone shut. "It seems like he's ready for me. I'll see you guys later." Reu went into Minzuki's car and drove off.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(few weeks later)

"School's out still?" Roxas exclaimed, watching the snowflakes fall to the ground. It had gotten really bad this last week and the roads had gotten really icy. Roxas, Cloud, Riku, and Sephiroth decided to stay at Katherine's place to comfort their boyfriends during the snow storm.

"I hate snow (I do too) and Christmas vacation did start yesterday." Katherine grumbled to herself. Sora nodded beside her, laying against her side. "So what do you boys want to do while you're here?" Everyone seemed to be thinking.

"We never got to hear you really sing, except for that one time in the hospital." Roxas hinted. Katherine chuckled, catching the hint.

"Alright, what do you want me to sing?" Roxas thought for a moment, walking over to sit on Axel's lap, who quickly pulled him against him.

"Do you know Rush?"

"Of course."

"Sing one of their songs."

"Alrighty." The blond stood up and cleared her voice, Minzuki taking out his guitar.

_And the meek shall inherit the earth…_ Katherine started off quietly. But when Minzuki started his guitar, she really got into it.

_We've taken care of everything_

_The words you hear, the songs you sing_

_The picture that gives pleasure to your eyes_

_It's one for all, all for one_

_We work together, common sons_

_Never need to wonder how or why_

_We are the priests_

_Of the temples of syrinx_

_Our great computers _

_Fill the hollowed halls_

_We are the priests_

_Of the temples of syrinx_

_All the gift of life_

_Are held with in our walls_

_Look around this world we made_

_Equality our stock in trade_

_Come and join the brotherhood of man_

_Oh what a wide a contented world_

_Let the banners be unfurled_

_Hold the red star proudly high in hand_

_We are the priests_

_Of the temples of syrinx_

_Our great computers_

_Fill the hollowed halls_

_We are the priests_

_Of the temples of syrinx_

_All the gift of life_

_Are held with in our walls_

Minzuki finished the song with a solo. Everybody clapped and whistled while Katherine bowed. "You sing just like the main singer who sings that song." Roxas complemented.

"Why don't you sing another song?" Leon piped up from his spot on recliner, Cloud on top of him. Katherine was about to answer him when they heard squeak. She immediately paled. They turned to where the noise was coming from and saw three little kittens coming down the hall.

Everyone awed and picked them up. "Who are these little guys?" Minzuki asked holding a white one. Katherine sighed and picked up a black and white one.

"I got them for you guys for Christmas. Put it looks like they some how got out." She scratched the little kitten under its chin, making it purr.

"So that's why you almost castrated me when I tried to go into your room." Sora mused to himself.

"I didn't mean to get them so soon, but the owner said that she would give them to someone else if didn't get them right away." The kitten crawled away from her lap on Sora's and fell asleep. "Well, merry early Christmas."

"Merry early Christmas!" Everyone yelled. Katherine chuckled.

"What's their name?" Axel asked, holding a gray one.

"The white one is Silo, the black and white one is Kilo, and the gray one is Milo." Katherine said, confusing everyone.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I just had to put the kittens in because Sara, my brother Elias' girlfriend, came over with two kittens and they are so cute XD. 


	8. Chapter 8

The door slammed shut when Katherine entered, making the kittens on Leon's lap jump

The door slammed shut when Katherine entered, making the kittens on Leon's lap jump. He looked up from his book to see a steaming Katherine stomp pat him. "Got your butt pinched again?" He asked with a smirk, going back to his book.

Katherine stopped and glanced behind her. "As a matter of fact, I did. And let's just say the guy won't be pinching anybody's butt for a while." She said, laughing evilly. She continued her stomping up the stairs. Leon shook his head. Cloud looked at his lover confused.

"Why is she so angry about getting her butt pinched? She should be flattered." The blond said, lying down on his lover's lap.

"She's really not interested in boys and being so pretty attracts a lot of boys. She and boys don't work together." The brunette explained, not looking up from his book.

"Is she a lesbian?"

Leon looked over and gave his famous 'WTF' look.

"I'm taking that as a no." Leon nodded. "Any who, she still needs to find herself a man. So does Minzuki." Leon shook his head and chuckled. "What's so funny?" The blond demanded.

"Oh nothing, nothing." The brunette smirked. "Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go take a few browns to the super bowl." He stood up and headed towards the bathroom. Cloud looked at him confused before a light bulb finally clicked on.

"Ewwww! TMI!" The blond said in disgust, receiving a chuckle.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"And that is the short cut to finding the unknown." Katherine said, while writing the answer on the board. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Yes?"

The door opened and young boy entered. He looked around to be eighteen. He had black spiky hair, violet eyes, and almost looked exactly like Minzuki, except he was paler. He was wearing a black hoodie, blue jeans, and bright green convers.

Katherine stared at him in aw before regaining herself and clearing her throat. "You must be Zack Fair." The boy nodded. "There's an empty seat next Axel." She pointed to the redhead, who was fast asleep on his desk. "Who should be awake right now."

She walked over to Axel's desk, Zack following behind her, and smacked his head with the text book she was holding. Axel jolted awake and started to rub his sore head. "Shit, that hurt." He received another hit.

"No cursing in my classroom." She went back to her desk and back to the problem. Zack sat down next to Axel and started to take notes.

"So you new around here?" Axel started up a conversation, whispering. All he received was a nod. "Where are you from?" Zack stopped writing to look at the redhead.

"What's it to you?"

"Oh, just a little curios. So where?" Zack smirked.

"I'm from planet Zen, million light years away. I come here to suck everyone's brain." Axel frowned.

"In other words, you're not going to tell me." Axel stated.

"You got it." The older teen went back to his work. Axel went back to his work with a pout.

_Stupid asshole. _He looked over to see Zack smirking. He glared at the older teen and turned his attention back to Katherine.

"So you think you got it now?" Katherine asked the class, leaning against her desk. The nodded or replied with a mumbled yes. "Good, 'cause if you didn't then I suggest you find yourself a different class." She went back to her desk and sat down.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. Last night, I 'accidentally' made an extra batch of rhubarb cobbler and I decided to share it with you guys." She pulled out the dessert and took the tinfoil off it. She took out the knife and cut it evenly. "So who wants some?"

Practically the whole class came to her desk, thrusting their hands in her face. She gave them each a plate and forks. The bell rang right when everybody finished.

"Don't forget to do your home work." Katherine called after them. She put her empty dishware back under her desk. She looked back up to see Zack standing in front of her desk. "Can I help you Zack?" All he did was grab her face with both hands and pull her into a kiss.

Katherine grew wide eyed and pushed him away. "What the crap do you think you're doing?!" She was fuming now. She wiped her mouth and glared at the teen before her.

"Kissing you, obviously." He went to kiss her again but got a mouthful of fist. The teen staggered back, holding his bruised jaw. "Sure can pack a punch for a girl."

Katherine grabbed him by the collar and actually kicked him out of her classroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Everyone in the hallway stopped to stare at the scene before them. Zack picked himself off the floor, righting his clothes and went on his way, smirking.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"And then he goes and kisses me! Right on the lips!" Katherine fumed. She was at home, telling the others what happened. "And not a simple kiss! He shoved his tongue down my throat!" Leon coughed to cover up his chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?!" She yelled at Leon. Leon chuckled louder and shook his head.

"You like him." He stated. Katherine gave him the 'WTH' look.

"Do not." She pouted.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Sure you don't."

"I don't. He's a jerk and he thinks he go ahead and kisses me? Nu uh. That's just unacceptable." She sat down with a huff and crossed her arms, pouting.

"You like him. You just don't know it." Leon picked up the kitten that was meowing for attention. Katherine another odd look.

"That doesn't make any sense." She knew perfectly well it did.

"Whatever. I'm going out." Leon stated, gathering up his shoes and coat, Clouding following.

"You mean you're going over to his house to have sex." Axel piped in. Leon smirked and winked, Cloud just blushed. Axel rolled his eyes and headed up to his room, Roxas right behind him. Riku suddenly said something random.

"The toddlers are gone."

"Oh ya. Some rich couple came and decided to adopt all of them." Katherine said from her spot on the couch, looking depressed. "Since they couldn't make any of their own they decided to come and adopt as many as they can with out spending too much." She said in high pitched voice, making Sora and Riku laugh.

"Where's Minzuki?" Sora asked.

"He's at the school doing a late night project." Katherine explained. "Said he couldn't do it here because he'll get too distracted."

Sora and Riku nodded. "Anyway, I'm heading out. I can see you're trying to retain yourselves." She laughed at the blushes on their faces. "And it sounds like someone is already getting down and getting busy." The heard moaning coming Axel's room and the thump, thump of the bed hitting the wall.

"Oh yeah. I am defiantly getting out of here." She scurried over to her shoes and coat, putting them on and hurrying out the door. When she stepped out she was hit with the cold air. "Dang January. Always the coldest month of the year."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Minzuki rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as continued working on his science project. "Come on Minzuki, fall asleep and you'll never get this finished." He mumbled to himself. He stopped when heard noise coming from the hallway.

He got up to check it out. When opened the door and looked down the hallway, he saw three guys beating up small dirty blond. He immediately went into action.

"Get away from him!" He said angrily, running at them. The three goons looked up to see who it was and paled.

"It's Minzuki!"

"Let's get out of here!"

The goons ran down the hallway as fast as they could to get away. "Stupid punks. You ok?" He looked down at the blond, who had his head down, breathing harshly. The blond snapped his head up when the wolf spoke.

When he did, all the wolf could do was stare at the blond before him. The boy had dirty blond hair that looked like to be a Mohawk and mullet mixed. His eyes reminded Minzuki of the tropical ocean and his skin looked soft to the touch.

He was wearing a light blue t-shirt that brightened his eyes and tan cargo pants. His shoes were black vans with red shoe laces. He looked beautiful in Minzuki's eyes.

"I-I'm fine. Thank you." The blond stuttered out, blushing and standing up. "Thank you so much. Is there any way I could repay you?" He brushed himself off.

"Well, you could help me with my science project." The blond smiled and nodded, making the wolf blush a light pink. "Minzuki." Held out his hand.

"Demyx." The blond took it. "So what kind of project are you doing?" Demyx asked, following Minzuki back to the science lab.

"I'm doing different kind of gases. Showing which gases makes what color. Axel suggested that I do it." Minzuki explained, opening the door for Demyx and sitting back down. A look of disappointment flitted across Demyx's face but soon disappeared.

"Who's Axel?" The blond sat next to the wolf looking over Minzuki's stuff.

"He's one of the guys that my sis takes care of." Demyx brightened once again when he heard this. "I wonder he and Roxas are doing now? Probably having sex." He smirked at the face Demyx was giving him.

"Who's Roxas?" He watched as Minzuki tried different gases, making different colors.

"He's Axel's boyfriend." Demyx brightened even more at this. "I swear, they're gonna fuck themselves dry." Demyx giggled.

And that's how it went. They talked back and forth, asking questions and learning about each other. Demyx was 16 years old, a year younger than him, and lives with his cousin. Who happens to be the one and only Zack Fair. But of course Minzuki doesn't what happened between him and his sister.

"Thanks for the company." Minzuki grinned at his new friend, packing his stuff up. Demyx grinned back.

"You're welcome."

"I got a random question to ask you." Demyx nodded his head for him to continue. "Will you go on a date with me?" The blond stared at the older man in front of before stuttering out,

"O-ok." He blushed.

"How 'bout tomorrow at say… six?"

"That'll be fine." He looked at the wolf before writing down his address and giving it to him, along with a small peck on the cheek. He ran out before Minzuki got to say anything. Minzuki touched his cheek and grinned a goofy grin.

He finished packing and went home. Tomorrow is going to be an exciting day.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Like it? Love it? Well review anyway!


	9. Chapter 9

Katherine sighed as she dismissed her class and saw Zack coming over to her desk again. "Is there anything I could do for you _Fair_?" She said coldly. Zack winced.

"Ok, obviously we got on the wrong foot." He started.

"Obviously."

"But I apologize for my actions and would like to make it up to you by taking you out to dinner tonight at eight." Zack grinned he finished. Katherine stared at him blankly.

"No." Zack's grin turned into a frown.

"Come on. Just one date, that's all I ask." He was practically on his hands and knees, ready to beg. And Katherine didn't want that, no matter how evil she is.

"One date?" She asked curiously. Zack nodded hopefully. "Fine. But only one date. We go out, have dinner, you take me home, and you leave me alone. Deal?" She became serious.

Zack jumped up and whooped 'deal'. Then skipped out of the class room. Katherine groaned and put her face into her hands.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What are you getting dressed up for?" Sora asked, watching as Minzuki buttoned up his shirt.

"Got a hot date." The wolf said simply. Sora gave him and odd look.

"You? On a date? For real?" Minzuki nodded, putting on his leather jacket. "Finally! I thought you would go out and find a date!" Minzuki shook his head and fixed his hair one more time. "So, who's the lucky gal?" He nudged Minzuki in the side.

"_His_ name is Demyx." He said, surprising Sora.

"Wait you're gay?" Minzuki glanced at Sora with a smirk and winked. "Alright! Welcome to gay club Minzuki!"

"Would you please settle down Sky, you're gonna need the energy for later." He sat down on his bed to tie on his shoes.

"Would stop calling me that. And what do mean?" Sora pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well that's what your name means Sora. And I'm talking about you and Riku." He explained, making Sora blush. He stood up and turned towards the brunette. "How do I look?" Sora looked him over and gave him two thumbs up.

He looked at his watch. "Whoa, gotta go. See you later." He ruffled Sora's hair and was about to leave.

"You should probably bring a heavy coat. It's twenty below zero outside (it actually get's lower than that sometimes)." Sora said, handing Minzuki his parka.

"Thanks." He put it on and zipped it up. "Now onto my hottie's house!" Minzuki said in a deep voice and pretend to hold a sword, going out the door. Sora giggled and started to get ready himself for his date with Riku.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Axel and Roxas laughed as they entered the house and took off their heavy clothing. As they entered the living room, they stopped and starred at the sight before them. There was Katherine, sitting on the couch in black night gown that reached past her knees and was longed sleeved. Except the dress showed off her shoulders and some of her cleavage.

And when they looked closer, they could actually see her wearing dark make up. Her lips were a deep red and her eye shadow was dark brown. She wore diamond earrings that hung down and a necklace to go with it. Her hair was up in a messy bun with a few curls hanging down on the side of her face.

Axel whistled, catching her attention. "Well, look who decided to dress up." He smirked, Katherine rolled her eyes. "What's the occasion?"

"I'm going on a date." She said, looking away to hide her blush. Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Really now? With whom?" He sat next her, leaning in way to close for Katherine's comfort. "I'm guessing it's that Zack guy. Am I right?" Katherine blushed even harder. "I knew it." Katherine huffed.

"It's just one date. That's all. We're not even going to do anything. I'll make sure that he doesn't." She mumbled the last part.

"Come on, he can't be that bad." Roxas piped in, surprising Katherine. "He's probably a nice guy."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" She grumbled, putting her head onto her palm. Axel was about to say something when the door bell suddenly rang. "That's him!" She stood up quickly, gathering up her things. "Uh… coat! Boots… and what else am I missing… purse!" She finally answered the bell, panting.

"Hi." She panted. Zack gave her a strange look.

"Is something wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong. Let's go and get this over with." She went passed him and waited for him to open the door for her. When he did he went to his side and opened his door. He closed it and drove away.

Axel and Roxas watched as they went, taking off their clothes. "I'll give him an hour." Axel said.

"Two."

"You're on."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Demyx smiled as he ate his food. Minzuki had taken him to Poradasos for dinner and bought them fancy meals. Minzuki watched Demyx eat and only nibbled on his. "You're beautiful, do you know that?" He complemented, taking the blonde's free hand in his own.

Demyx blushed and smiled. "Really? I didn't know that." Minzuki smiled warmly at him and kissed his hand, making him blush more.

"Well, you are." He kissed the blonde's hand once more. "Demyx, I know this seems too soon, but… I want to make love to you… tonight. I love you. I know it seems sudden but… when I first laid eyes on you, you stole my heart. We can wait if you're not ready, I'd wait eternity for you."

Demyx stared at Minzuki wide eyed, mouth agar. He blushed and wiggled in his seat. "What the hell, let's go to my house. My aunt and uncle are gone on a business trip. And… I think I love you too." He smiled a bright smile, making Minzuki's heart flutter.

They asked for their check, paid, and left for Demyx's house. Once they got their, Demyx showed him around until they got to his room.

"This is my room. Shall we get started?" Minzuki opened the door and let Demyx in first. The room was filled with stuff. Like an aquarium, band posters, a bed, a desk with a computer, a dresser, and a guitar. The walls were blue and the carpet was an ocean green.

"Love the ocean huh?" Minzuki chuckled. Demyx just nodded and smiled. He sat down on his bed and patted the space next to him. Minzuki came over and sat next to his lover. "We're going to start off by kissing, ok?" Demyx nodded.

Minzuki cupped the back of the blonde's head and lean foreword until he closed the gap between them. It started off small but soon became more passionate. Demyx groaned when Minzuki's tongue entered his mouth and gladly sucked on it. They pulled back for air but kissed again with wide opened mouths.

Their kiss became more needy and frantic and started to take off each other's clothing. Minzuki pulled off his lover's shirt and pants and started to kiss his way down to Demyx's prized possession. He took off the blonde's underwear and continued southward.

Demyx panting became faster, sweat rolling down his temple, eyes closed shut. He reached his hands to tug on Minzuki's hair and push him to where he wanted him to go. "Minzuki… please." Minzuki looked up.

"Please what?" He teased, running his index finger along Demyx's cock.

"Please suck me off." Minzuki smirked at the pleading voice above him. He took a long lick over the slit and dipped his tongue into it. Demyx slammed his head against the pillow and almost screamed as heat engulfed him.

Minzuki bobbed his head up and down slowly, seeing what pleasured his lover. Apparently he was doing everything right, for Demyx was moaning and writhing under him. He bobbed his head faster and sucked harder.

"Minzuki!" Demyx moaned in absolute pleasure. He had never felt so incredible in his life. He felt heat rising into his stomach and something told him to let go. And he did, surprising the hell out of Minzuki, who sputtered and coughed as he came.

"S-sorry! Are you alright?!" The blond sat up quickly to see Minzuki licking his lips. He chuckled at his concern.

"You taste good." The wolf complemented. Demyx blushed and turned his head away. Minzuki chuckled and turned his lover's head to kiss him, letting him taste himself. He pulled back and smirked.

"I do taste good." Demyx smirked back. "Will you take me?" He whispered into the wolf's ear. "But do it gently." Minzuki nodded and smiled. He got up and looked for his pants. He pulled out a tube of lube when he did.

"This'll help when I take you. Tell me when to stop and I will." He laid back down onto Demyx, supporting himself on his elbow. He poured some of the liquid stuff onto his fingers and reached his hand down. He rubbed a slick finger at Demyx's entrance before pushing it in.

Demyx flinched and tried to pull away from the intruder. Minzuki grabbed his hip and held him down shushing him. "Shh, it's ok. I have to prepare you first before moving on to the last part. I need you to relax or it'll hurt worse.

Demyx nodded and forced himself to relax, being helped by Minzuki pumping his weeping cock. Demyx moaned and relaxed, concentrating on the pleasure than the pain. He clamped up again when he felt a second finger enter him.

_Where is it-_

Demyx suddenly arched against Minzuki and gave a loud breathy moan. _Bingo, _Minzuki smirked and brushed against that spot again. Demyx writhed under him in pleasure and squirmed. Minzuki add the third finger, increasing the pleasure.

"Minzuki, please hurry." Demyx pleaded. Minzuki nodded and pulled out his fingers and coated himself. He aligned himself with Demyx's entrance and slowly pushed in. Demyx winced in pain and clamped down.

"You need to relax, Demyx." Demyx nodded, biting and started to relax slowly. Minzuki couldn't blame him. He was huge! Almost 17 inches long and almost two inches thick. "I'm gonna thrust in quickly to get through the pain faster, ok?" Demyx quickly nodded.

In one thrust, he was fully in. Demyx slammed his eyes shut and gave a silent scream. He had never felt so much pain before. Minzuki stilled for Demyx to adjust. The wolf lowed himself onto Demyx and wrapped his arms around him, putting his face in the crook of the blonde's neck. Demyx did the same.

After a while the pain soon became a dull ach and Demyx gave a testing wiggle, making Minzuki breath a moan. "Go ahead." The blond whispered. Minzuki gave a small thrust and hit the blonde's prostrate immediately.

"Minzuki…" Demyx breathed a moan, wrapping his legs around the wolf's waist. He arched against the man over him and thrusted against him. It was slow and passionate, leaking out all their love for each other (even though they've only been dating for a day).

"I love you, Demyx." Minzuki breathed out against his lover's neck, kissing and biting it.

"I love you too, Minzuki." He moaned out and held onto Minzuki tighter. It felt so good as Minzuki entered in and out of him slowly. "Minzuki, you feel so good. You're huge…"

"Lucky for you." He breathed, started to go a little faster and harder, but not much. He wanted this to last as long as possible. Demyx had his mouth open and his eyes lightly closed, giving small moans and groans as Minzuki entered him each time.

"I need to ohhh…." Demyx softly moaned.

"Go on. Cum for me." Minzuki lifted his head up to look at Demyx's closed eyes and agape mouth. He kissed him slowly but surly. And Demyx did cum. He shot his load between their bellies and gave a loud moan. Minzuki followed shortly and grunted as he came.

The wolf slowly pulled out and laid next to his blond lover. Demyx rolled over to lay his head on Minzuki's chest and fell asleep. Minzuki watched his lover for a few minutes before falling asleep himself.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Where are you taking me?" Katherine laughed a blindfold over her eyes. They had gone out to dinner and had a nice meal and talked about what each other liked and stuff like that. And Katherine could feel herself falling for him.

"You'll see." He replied. He finally stopped the car and took off her blind fold. She gasped at what she saw. They were at the beach parking lot, the Northern Lights shining brightly at them and doing tricks and twists.

"I have never seen the Northern Lights like this before." She said in aw. Zack grinned and kissed her gently before quickly pulling back.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence since there were lips over his. He stared at Katherine's closed eyes before closing his own and kissing back. They broke apart for air. But went right back to kissing, mouths opening to let tongues through.

Zack broke the kiss and traced her cheek with his fingers lightly. "Wow, I never kissed any before." Katherine mused to herself before smiling up at her soon to be boyfriend.

"Does that mean I was your first?" Katherine nodded. "I'm flattered."

"You should be. I wouldn't kiss anyone with out a reason." Katherine grinned and gave a quick peck on his lips.

"Does this mean we're together?" Zack asked hopefully. Katherine nodded and kissed Zack deeply before going back to watch the beautiful before them. Zack couldn't take his eyes off of Katherine. Instead of watching the lights, he watched his now girlfriend.

Oh ya, life was going great now.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yeah for Minzuki and Demyx! Now I'm going to bed, I'm tired and I have to baby sit tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

I came back from baby sitting and I got to change a dirty diaper for the first time. I never knew a baby could poop so much. And I thought kitty litter smelt horrible!

* * *

"I don't want you right now, kitty!" Sora whined as he placed Kilo back onto the floor. He groaned when he felt her climbing up his leg again and onto his lap. "Look, you're cute and all but I have to finish my homework." Kilo just looked up at him and meowed.

"I'll take her." Riku said next to him, picking up the pestering cat. He gave a quick kiss before playing with the kitty. "It's snowing again." Riku said blandly. "And almost all of it was gone."

"Don't worry. It'll all be melted by the end of the day tomorrow." Sore said, not looking up from his homework. "It happens all the time."

"But it would have been gone by now in Oregon." Riku reasoned, watching the kitten play with his finger.

"But we're not in Oregon now are we? We're in Alaska, land of the midnight sun." Sora still hadn't look up from his homework.

"What does that mean?"

"It means in the summer we get 36 days or more of sunlight. Even at night."

"You mean there won't be nights of complete darkness?"

"Yep."

"That sucks."

"No it doesn't. It makes people wake earlier than they usually would."

"And that's a good thing?"

"… yes."

"You're weird."

"I am not weird!" Sora finally looked up and pouted. Riku just chuckled and moved the sleeping kitty off his lap. He crawled over the bed towards the brunette, making sure not to wake the kitten.

"You are too weird, but that what makes you adorable." The platanium blond flicked his boyfriend's nose before licking it. "And that's what makes me want you." He whispered in his ear, making the brunette blush.

"We can't. I have homework to do." He tried to turn away, but the hand on his cheek wouldn't let him. "Please Riku, maybe after when I'm done." Riku pouted and moved away. "I promise, after I'm done here you could what ever you want with me." The older boy brightened at this.

"Fine, but you better keep your promise." Riku growled possessively into Sora's ear.

"I always keep my promise."

"Sure."

* * *

Reu jumped when he felt the baby move, making Seifer jump next to him. "You ok?" Seifer asked, concerned. Reu chuckled.

"Of course. The baby's just moving into a more comfortable position." The 'coon patted his engorged belly and sighed in content. "Just one more month."

"Just one more month and I'll be a daddy. And you'll be a _mommy_." Seifer chuckled at Reu's glare. "I love you, my 'coon." Reu's eyes softened and smiled warmly at him.

"I love you too. More than any thing." He closed his eyes and smiled. He took Seifer's hand and placed it over his stomach. Seifer jumped when he felt something move inside his lover's belly.

"So that's what been kicking these past several nights?" Reu chuckled and nodded. "They're quit the kickers." The blond felt the baby move again and gave a small smile. "Can they hear us?" He looked up at the 'coon questioningly.

"Of course he can. That's what makes them recognize their father." Seifer's heart flipped when Reu said this. He was going to be a father here in the next month. It made him excited and worried at the same time. "And how do you know their both boys? We agreed to find out the old fashion way."

Seifer cleared his throat and stood. "Whelp, I better head on out to work." Before he could take one step, he was suddenly grabbed and pulled back down onto the couch.

"Oh no, no, no. Don't tell me you asked the doctor for this kind of information." Reu was fuming now.

"Ok, I won't."

"Seifer!"

"Shit."

* * *

"So when are Seifer and Reu coming over tonight?" Sora asked as he watched Minzuki cook dinner.

"Around seven, which should be any minute now. _Ding dong_! I'll get it." Minzuki took off his apron and went to answer the door. "Hey little brother." Reu gave a small glare.

"We're only an hour apart."

"Still. Why don't you guys come in out of the cold, huh?" He opened the door wider for them and went back to cooking dinner. "Katherine should be back soon with Zack and Demyx." Reu looked curiously at his brother.

"And who are these people, Minzuki?" Minzuki froze, forgetting he didn't tell him about them yet. "Well?" Minzuki gave a nervous chuckle and sat the plates down on the table.

"Zack is Katherine's boyfriend and Demyx is my… boyfriend." Reu gave an odd look before laughing out right.

"You and Katherine actually have boyfriends?!" He kept laughing, holding his swollen stomach.

"What's so funny?"

Reu stopped laughing and looked to see his older sister and few other people he didn't know. "So you two must be Zack and Demyx?" Re smiled at them and greeted them, learning which one was which. Demyx went over to his boyfriend and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"So how's my favorite boyfriend doing?" Demyx asked. Minzuki grinned and kissed him on the cheek. Demyx gig- I mean chuckled manly.

"I'm doing just fine. You?"

"I'm doing fine."

"Love birds, you can be lovy dovy some other time." Zack said from his spot at the table. Demyx glared at his cousin but smiled when Minzuki grabbed his hand and led him to their spots at the table. "Let's eat!"

* * *

After dinner, everyone decided to play a game or have conversations with each other. It was all fun and games until Reu said,

"I think my water just broke."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him. And sure enough, his pants and couch were soaked. His hissed when he felt a contraction coming on.

"Isn't it a little early for the baby to be coming?" Seifer asked, starting to freak out.

"The babies don't seem to think so. They are coming wither I like it or not." Reu hissed. Seifer scooped him up and followed Katherine out to Minzuki's car.

"Can't we do it here?" Axel asked, getting into his car.

"I don't have the right equipment for this kind of predicament." Katherine said as she entered Minzuki's car and drove off. Reu stared wide eyed at Katherine.

"You mean I'm getting a C-section?!" Reu freaked.

"No, what I mean is that in order to deliver this baby you to have the proper tools like those one baby boxes things the doctors use (sorry don't know what they are) and stuff." Katherine explained while speeding to the hospital.

Just then there were flashing lights behind them. "Shit. Can't stop now, must go to the hospital quickly." Minzuki and Reu stared wide eyed at their sister. She never ever curses. And hearing her say that, made them look differently at Katherine.

She stopped when they were at the hospital entrance and went out to open Seifer's door. Seifer came out, holding Reu and ran towards the entrance, cops following along with everyone else. When they entered, Katherine immediately went into control.

"I need a stroller!" No body moved. "Now!" The nurses and doctors immediately went into act. One was running down the hall with a wheeling bed and gave it to Katherine. Seifer placed Reu on the bed and Katherine pushed him to the delivery room.

Once Seifer, Katherine, and Reu were out of sight, everything calmed down again. The two cops just watched the scene take place. One came up to Sora.

"What just happened?"

"Reu's going into labor!" Sora said excitedly. "Got a problem with that?" He added coldly.

"Well ya! Doesn't it seem strange for a guy to give birth?" The second cop asked.

"Nope. And if you have a problem with it, get your hairy ass out of here." The second cop scowled at Sora's last comment and raised his night stick to hit him with. But before he could the boy, someone grabbed his wrist and twisted it.

The cop looked up into murderess eyes. "Hit my little brother and you'll be eating food through a straw for months." Minzuki said darkly. He let go of the cop and commented, "you might want to put some ice on that hand."

The cop nodded shakily and ran out of there as fast as he can, his companion following. Sora smiled gratefully at him and sat next to Riku in the waiting room. Minzuki sat by Demyx and held his hand.

(six hours later)

"Minzuki." Katherine whispered in Minzuki's ear. Minzuki fluttered his eyes opened and looked at his older sister. "Want to come see your new nephews?" Minzuki immediately shot up, waking up Demyx.

"What's going on?" The blond asked tiredly.

"Want to come see the new babies?" Katherine whispered. Demyx shot up and bounced up and down.

"Yes I want to see the new born babies!" His loud boisterous voice woke everyone else up.

"The babies are born?!"

"I want to go see them!"

"Hurry! Let's go!"

"What are you waiting for let's go see the babies!"

"Alright, everyone calm down. I'll take you to see the babies." Katherine turned and headed back to her younger brother's room. Everyone followed.

When they entered, they were met with an adorable sight. There were two babies being breast feeding… wait… breast feeding?

"You can breast feed?" Roxas asked, giving a weird look.

"Yep. And feels odd and good at the same time. It makes me sleepy." Reu yawned to emphasize his point. They were both boys. Both had blond hair but had gray eyes. One had a freckle under his nose and the other had birth mark on his wrist (just like me).

"They're so cute." Demyx complemented. They watched how the babies nursed the 'coon's nipples. The babies kneaded their mother's breast like they were kittens or something.

"Babies are a blessing." Katherine said, stepping out of the room to check on the other new mothers.

And it was true, babies are a blessing.

* * *

I love babies! I want a lot of my own soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Katherine sighed as she saw the little device turn pink. She threw it away in the bin next to the toilet and sat down with her head in her hands._ How am I going to explain this to my little brothers, and most of all, Zack?_ Her head snapped up when someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"Sis, you alright in there?!" Minzuki's voice said through the door.

"Ya I'm alright, just about to take a shower!" She replied.

"Alright."

She heard the footsteps disappear and put her head back into her hands. "What am I doing? I should be celebrating." The cat immediately got up and started up a bubble bath. "I can't wait to tell everyone else."

* * *

Katherine smiled when she saw Reu and Seifer enter the living room with two crying babies. It was family night and everyone she considered family came over for dinner. This included Riku's parents and brother, Yuna and her family, Kire, Namine, and Cloud's and Roxas' parents.

"I can't make them stop." Reu looked like he was about to cry. The baby in Seifer's arms had decided to stop and suck on its hands. But the one in Reu's arms continued to cry.

"Let me see Rodney." Katherine giggled, Reu handing over the baby with the birth mark on its wrist. Once Katherine had Rodney in her arms, she immediately began to gently rock him. She smiled and cooed at him, making the baby stop crying only to sniffle.

"How'd you do that?" The 'coon said in aw.

"You have to be calm when you hold a new born babe. They can smell fear." Reu nodded and asked for his baby back only to be ignored.

"Uh sis, can I have my baby back?" He was still being ignored. He was about to ask again when Seifer stopped him.

"Let her have her moment. You know she loves babies, right?" Reu nodded. "Then let her have her moment." They turned their gaze back to Katherine to her sitting down on the couch, cooing and whispering loving things to him. The baby quickly fell asleep.

"Am I interrupting something?" Axel said from the living room entrance. Katherine looked up and shook her head. She finally handed Rodney back to his _mother_ and went to see what Axel wanted.

"Do you need something Axel?" She asked. Axel nodded and jerked his head to the direction of her room. Katherine got the hint and followed him to her room. Axel closed and locked it behind him. He held up a box, which made Katherine pale, and frowned.

"I found this in bathroom bin. Any reason why it was there?" Axel said angrily. She knew why he was angry and knew she couldn't lie about.

"I was planning on telling everyone at dinner tonight." She whispered. That didn't seem to satisfy him.

"I'm gonna kill him." He headed towards the door but was stopped by Katherine grabbing his wrist. "Let go of me." He said darkly.

"Not unless you calm down."

"Calm! I AM CALM! ANY CALMER AND I'D BE DEAD!!" Axel fumed, trying to pull his wrist away. Katherine had had enough. She slapped him hard on his cheek with her metal hand. Axel's head jerked back at the slap and blood started to drip from his lip.

He looked back, surprised, to see Katherine staring at him angrily, eyes narrowed in fusion. "Now sit down and shut up." Axel did, hand over his bruised cheek, still staring at her in surprise. "Now listen, I love Zack. And I am happy. Sure, we might have to get married soon, but I am happy for what happened."

Axel lowered his gaze to the floor. Katherine kneeled in front of him and lifted his head to meet his gaze. "I love you. I think of you as an annoying little brother. You're family. I don't care that you're gay. I don't care that your father was a druggie. I don't care that your mother was a prostitute. But I do care that they had left you here, 'cause if they didn't I would have never met such a sweet, handsome, young man who will protect me with everything that he has. But this is not one of those times I need protecting from."

Katherine kissed his forehead and whipped his tears away with her thumb. "I'm sorry I slapped you." She hugged Axel, holding his head to her bosom. Axel replied to the hug and wrapped his arms around her waist, not minded his face being in her small boobs (I have small boobs! they're a 34c). They were interrupted from a nock on the door.

"Is everything alright in there?" Zack asked on the other side of the door. Katherine let go of Axel and replied.

"Ya, just having a little disagreement."

"Are you sure. 'Cause it sounded like you guys were having more than just a 'little' disagreement."

"I said we're fine. We'll be out in a moment." Katherine sighed when she heard Zack walk away from the door. "Get cleaned up and I'll meet you out there." Axel nodded and headed to the bathroom in her room. Katherine unlocked the door and head out.

Zack met up with her in the hallway and kissed her. "Is everything alright?" Katherine nodded.

"Ya, Axel was just getting a little concerned about our relationship." She giggled. "I have a surprise to tell everyone tonight." She lean her head against Zack's shoulder and breathed in his scent.

"Really? What is it?" He asked innocently as he moved his hand to her butt. Katherine slapped his hand away.

"Hey! Don't try to grope me while I'm talking to you! And I'm not telling you until tonight at dinner." She huffed and turned her head away, crossing her arms.

"You didn't seem to mind about it last week." He smirked when she blushed a deep crimson. "Anyway, I guess I can wait until dinner." He let go of her and grabbed her hand. They walked out to the living room to see everyone there.

Axel was there already too. Apparently he had snuck around them while they were busy, giving a glare at Zack as he passed. Everyone waved happily at them and greeted them. Katherine greeted Sephiroth and Vincent, who moved in together in an apartment, and gave them her love.

Minzuki came out of the kitchen to announce that dinner was ready and started to set the table. Everyone was starving and was ready to eat Minzuki's delicious food. After they finished, Katherine and Minzuki gathered everyone's plates and came back with a raspberry cobbler.

When everyone began eating, Katherine decided to make her move. She tapped lightly on her glass to quiet everyone down. They turned their heads towards her, not stopping once to fill their mouths with sugary goodness.

"I have an announcement to make." She started. "You may be surprised at first, but this is what I've been wanting for a while now." She stopped and looked at Zack, seeing him look at her with a confused stare. "I'm pregnant."

Time seemed to stop after she said this. They looked at her with wide eyes, some mouths still hung open when they were about to take another bite of their dessert. The cobbler on Sora's fork slipped off back onto his plate.

"With whom?" Zack finally snapped out of his state of shock and asked shakily.

"Yours." Katherine replied, smiling at Zack. Cloud started to clap his hands and congratulate them. Everyone else did the same.

* * *

And that's how life went. Katherine had her baby a couple of months after her and Zack's wedding and bought a house next to the beach. The baby turned out to be a girl with black hair and blue eyes. They named her Soya. And when she started to go to elementary school, she met her two best friends there, Rodney and Felix, the troubling twins of Seifer and Reu, who live next to Katherine.

In the second grade, Rodney and Felix started to fight over who will win over Soya's heart and started to have more and more fights. But that stopped when Rodney turned 13 and found out that he was gay by a guy 'accidentally' kissing him on his way out of class and enjoyed it.

He went to his parents about it and asked what it meant. Seifer laughed and had a talk with him about it. Apparently, Rodney didn't have a crush on Soya. He only wanted to compete with his brother, because that's what boys do.

With Axel and Roxas, they decided to move away to the big city in Anchorage. But they came to visit as often as they can and asked Katherine many questions, like what kind of jobs they should consider, where would be the best place to live in Anchorage, and what kind of stores should they stay away from.

But one day when they came to visit, they asked a very serious question. They asked if there was any way for Roxas to get pregnant. And Katherine, always seeming to be prepared, had said yes and gave them a vile of some kind of liquid stuff. It had some of Reu's blood in it and some other things in it to make Roxas to become pregnant.

So they tried it out and Roxas found out that he was pregnant a week later. Apparently Minzuki had asked before them to see if Demyx could become pregnant and Katherine started to do some research. Axel was extremely thankful and continued to tell her each time he saw her.

Their baby was born in July and was named Jesse (my younger brother's name). Jesse was a boy with red hair and blue eyes and became a ladies man when he began school. But he became annoyed with it when he found no interest in girls. He asked his parents about it, but they told him not to worry.

Riku and Sora decided to live close by and moved into an apartment complex in Soldotna. Sora had a baby girl named Magdalene with brown hair and green eyes and was about to have another baby. She got to meet Jesse once when Axel and Roxas came to visit to see the new baby and decided to bring Jesse along.

It was love at first sight for them. They tried to hang out with each other as much as they can while Jesse came to visit.

Cloud and Leon had a baby boy and girl and named them Elizabeth and Keith, after Katherine's parents, and both had blond hair and gray eyes. Katherine blew into tears when she heard them say this. They lived in a house in Homer, wanting to get away from the big cities. Homer was small town with not very many people.

Cloud was pregnant a second time when Keith told them that he was gay and had a crush on Rodney. But fate was not good to him. For Rodney only like him as a friend and told him so when Keith confessed his liking to him.

Keith was crushed but soon got over it when he met a blitz ball player named Tidus. He was the son of Yuna and Wakka and was quit handsome. They went out several times and didn't do 'it' until they were a lot older.

Minzuki and Demyx had triplets, all boys. Two had blond hair with blues eyes while the third had black hair and ocean green eyes. The two blondes were named Shiro-hane and Seth. The black head was named Elias (my older brother's name). They decided to move to Homer along with Leon and Cloud.

Elias fell in love with Elizabeth and they soon became a couple.

Sephiroth and Vincent… no body knew where they were. They had decided to run away with each other and haven't been seen since. But they did call once in a while to check up on everyone. Katherine was the only one who knew where they went off to. For she had to have their address to mail the pregnancy vile for Vincent.

It seemed that everyone had a girlfriend or boyfriend except for Rodney. But he didn't care, as long as his family was happy, he was too. But deep down, he knew he did care.

* * *

Don't worry; this is not the last chapter. One more after this.


	12. Chapter 12: epologue

Rodney sighed as he walked out of the school's entrance. He had just turned 16 today and Keith had finally found someone else to crush over. A bunch of his fangirls were upset that he was gay, but then they decided to make a yaoi fan club for him. It annoyed him at first, but after he saw all the guys after him, he decided it was ok.

Life was good.

Three guys from the football team surrounded him.

Or not.

"Well if it isn't the fag." The first one sneered, pushing Rodney in the shoulder, causing him to bump into the second guy behind him. The second grabbed his arms to hold him into place.

"Let's have some fun with him." The third, obviously the leader, suggested evilly. The first made a noise of agreement and made the first punch at Rodney.

Rodney doubled over in pain as the fist connected with his stomach. He closed his gray eyes, waiting for the next hit. But it never came. He opened his eyes to see another man standing there, holding the second's raised fist.

"It's not nice to beat up some one because they're gay. And three against on? Isn't that a little unfair?" The man said with an Italian accent. He was gorgeous. Bleach blond hair that was pulled back into a small low pony tail, a few bangs hung in his face. The lightest blue eyes he had ever seen, tanned skin, unlike his pale look, a muscular jaw and body form.

The muscle shirt didn't help to hide the man's chiseled chest and abs. He wasn't too muscular, nor too skinny. He was just right. The pants he was wearing was gray and had a lot of pockets and zippers. The man was absolutely sexy.

"That's none of your business, asswipe." The first one snarked. Than man narrowed his eyes, tightening hid grip on the first's hand and twisted until he had the first's arm against his back. The first howled in pain and tried to get free. But the man wouldn't have it.

He did a spinning kick to the first's head and then knocked out the other two guys. The bleach blond looked back to Rodney and held out his hand. The blond grabbed it and was helped up.

"You alright?" The man asked. Rodney nodded, brushing the dirt off his pants.

"Ya. I wish there was a way I could give you in return." Rodney smiled at the man and held out his hand. "Rodney Alamansy." The man took it.

"Nicolas Travis." The bleach blond smiled back and started walking over to the swing sets in the park next to them. "And I have an idea how you could repay me." Rodney became excited.

"Really? How?"

"Kiss me and go on a date with me."

Rodney stopped in his tracks and frowned. "What do you mean go on a date with you?! You're probably too old for me!"

"I'm only 19 and you're 16. We're only three years apart."

"So?! That doesn't mean I'm gay and want to go out with you!"

Nicolas placed an arm in front of Rodney and backed him up against the wall. Rodney started to freak out when he noticed he couldn't run. He noticed the older boy in front of him looked even more handsome up close.

"You do. I can see it in your eyes. But you're scared. Scared of what people might think of you when they find out that you're gay. Like of what just happened now. But let me tell you, I think I've fallen for you when I first laid eyes on you. I wouldn't go out with just any one and I would never hurt you like those guys did or in any way. So please, will you go out with me?" Rodney stared wide eyed at the boy before him.

He answered the bleach blond by kissing him on the lips, surprising Nicolas. But he kissed back and closed his eyes, enjoying the younger boy's lips on his.

Rodney squeaked when he felt the other's tongue brush against his lips. But he hesitantly opened his mouth and moaned when that tongue searched his wet cavern. He had never been kissed like this before and he liked it. They broke apart for much needed air.

"So, I'll take that as a yes." Rodney nodded and smiled, kissing the bleach blond again. They broke apart again. "I'll pick you up tonight at 6, ok?" Rodney nodded, wrote down his address and kissed his new found love good-bye.

Yep, life was good.

END

* * *

You better have liked it. But if you didn't I would have to kill you, 'cause I'm not in the mood right now. I had to change two diapers this morning; I'm bleeding out of my vagina, I'm having a problem with one of my best friends, for she thinks showing so much skin is so cool, and I'm just mad. Anyway, don't forget to review.


End file.
